You Don't Come Home Alive Again: 17th Hunger Games
by EbunnyLove
Summary: Find out who joins the ranks of Panem's strongest in the 17th Annual Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins of course owns the original Hunger Games idea. We are almost to the Games!
1. The Reaping of District One

*** _Hey everybody! My first real chapter of this story, I'm super psyched! Please review your thoughts or PM me about my writing. I'm always open for suggestions to make my story better and I promise I don't bite ;) This chapter is dedicated to __**Envious Punk **__and __**Raye Vann **__for submitting their wonderful tributes to be subjected to the crazy world of my imagination. My thanks go out to __**ALL **__of you, my faithful readers, for your contributing of ideas and support of my story. Have a great Thanksgiving Break and may the odds be ever in your favors… I heart you! *** _

District 1 Reapings (Enter Stephanie Grace POV)

I really, really hate this time of year.

I hate it because it reminds me of my mother, murdered by the capitol, because of her father's unwillingness to submit to their plans. It reminds me of all the people who care for me and how little time I have to be with them.

The capitol has personally threatened me. They have decided that if I choose not to obey their demands, my little brother and my best friends, Liam and Nick, shall die. The demand? That I volunteer for whichever girl is picked in the reaping if I am not picked myself. Why? They really hate my father. His guess is that this is some type of slow torture for him as a reminder of the capitol's dominance. To make sure he remembers what happens when President Fowlson is crossed. Like he'd ever forget; they killed Mom right in front of him. He's not defeated though. In preparation he's taught me the basics of every weapon there is. Also a lot of old moves from his games. His worry for me comes out in his hatred of the capitol.

As I think over my unfair circumstances, I almost run over my little brother. I tower over him being 17 years to his 13. He is all dressed for the reaping in a clean cotton shirt and slacks. His blond hair is slicked back his bright green eyes look at me with concern. He knows all about the threat that lingers over our home.

"Are you all right?" he asks.

"I'm okay, you?" I respond back.

"I'm going to miss my big sister."

"I'll be fine. It's just one big popularity show based on looks. I'm completely gorgeous, so it'll be okay."

He looks at me completely astonished. I meant to be funny, but judging from the incredulous expression on his face I just made one of those comments that make me seem occasionally shallow.

"Just joking kid, relax."

"I'll relax when you come home on both two feet and not in a box."

With this he goes off to the living room to wait as I go and get ready. I slip on a silvery dress that makes my eyes pop and my curves show. While I get ready, I sing. My mother had the most extraordinary voice, which was then passed on to me.

"_If I had no more time,_

_No more time left to be here,_

_Would you cherish what we had? ...I don't wanna forget the present is a gift._

_I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me,_

_Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed, _

_So every time you hold me, _

_Hold me like this is the last time,_

_Every time you kiss me, _

_Kiss me like you'll never see me again…" _

There. I've sung loud enough for my brother and father to hear. As I finish the preparations on my hair they both walk in.

"Your voice is amazing, sweetheart. Just like your mother's. No matter what happens in that arena just know I'm proud of you."

My father, with a temper that could rival the devil's, had tears running down his face. My brother too looked as if he would follow our father's lead and begin to cry. They both hugged me, and for a minute I felt as if I was the most important person in the world. We all broke apart and walked out of our house towards the square for the reaping.

The whole of District 1 files into the square. My father gives both my brother and myself parting hugs before making his way up to the stage. As a victor, he will be my mentor as soon as I volunteer for the games. My brother gives me a sad, parting smile and walks off to join the boys his age. I follow suit as I join the group of 17 year olds near the front.

Soon the reaping begins. Lilly Fell, the simply crazy escort for District 1 is being introduced by the mayor. I find her purple hair and pink eyes to be rather disturbing. I guess this is not surprising as I find anything from the capitol somewhat repulsive anyway. She crosses over to the box which holds all the names of possible female tributes.

"Girls first!" she squeaks in her completely nauseating capitol accent. I wait with baited breath to see who will be called.

"Sydney Cain." A small 12 year old begins to walk toward the stage, shaking worse than a tree in a hurricane. This is my moment of truth, Will I-no, can I be brave enough to save my friends and family by taking this young girls place? Yes, I am.

"I volunteer!" I make sure to shout loud enough where I could be heard. Instant silence. The little girl stops in her tracks and looks at me with eyes that hold nothing but shock and relief. I walk past her and up onto the stage.

"Well done. What is your name?" asks Lilly.

"Stephanie. Stephanie Grace."

_Flashback 2 hours_

(Enter Granite Vertice POV)

"Come on Onyx, you know you can lift more than that."

"Bro, all I wanna do is get some sleep."

"You would _always _rather sleep then train. That's why I could probably win the games with my eyes closed and you can't"

"Ha. Funny." He replies.

Me and my one remaining best friend stood in the training center trying to get in some last minute practice before the reaping. Well at least I was training; Onyx was being a lazy bum as usual.

"Hey I could win these games easily, and you know it"

"Yea well one of us needs to win these games for Glaze."

Both of us went instantly quiet. Glaze had been our best buddy since we were kids. Then 2 years ago he volunteered at age 14. He made it halfway through the games where he was brutally murdered by Axel Marin of District 7. The best part of those games was when Axel then got dispatched by capitol mutts. I let out a cruel laugh. Onyx looked at me warily.

"Just calm it bro. Calm." He's the only person that doesn't completely freak out during my frequent mood swings.

According to the district doctor I went slightly, clinically insane watching my best friend bleeding out the rest of his life on screen. All I knew was that training was my life. And once Glaze died I put so much effort into it. My muscles bulked out even more. My behavior got more and more erratic. People now flinched when I walked by. I liked that. I vowed to myself that when I got my chance in the arena the District 7 tributes would pay for what happened to him. They would only win the Games over my dead body. I laughed at my dark thoughts gleefully. Onyx was still watching me closely.

"Granite…"

"I'm fine let's go get ready."

We walked to town, parting ways at my street. Onyx would have to walk one more block to reach his home. We agreed to meet up at the square. I strode into my house like I owned the place.

As I walked in I saw my mother and step-father sitting in the living room. They barley let me breathe before pouncing on me with questions.

"Did you go work out like I told you too, boy?" barks my step father. He always acts more like a trainer than dad.

"Of course I did I'm not a sissy boy like some of these losers." Was my smart reply back.

"Well I'm glad. This could be your year. If you get chosen there's no better way to prove your worth." My mother sees winning the games to be an ultimate rite of passage and great opportunity.

"Go get ready."

As I walked up the stairs I see my brother Peridot, checking his reflection in the mirror. He can't wait for a chance to volunteer for the games. Our step-dad is making him wait though so he can get stronger. He looks like our mother more than I do. He's an okay kid, but neither of us was the other's biggest fan.

"Hey."

"Hello Granite."

"Ready for the reaping?"

"Of course. You're not however. Go get washed, you smell revolting."

I made a face at the little punk and went to get dressed. As I got ready I gave myself a mental prep talk.

_You are the best District 1's got Granite. Nobody else can run like you, and you're bomb at hand to hand combat. You have to win for Glaze. You need to kill both District 7 idiots. They killed Glaze. Took Glaze from you and Onyx. Do this for Glaze. They…Killed Him. Glaze. You can win. You can win…_

I walked downstairs to show them I was ready. We hurried down the street to where Onyx stood. Together we made our way to the square. My parents went off to the side, my brother headed for the 13 year olds. Onyx and I headed for the front.

The ever irritating Lilly Fell began the reaping. She said "Girls first!" and went to the girls reaping ball. She pulled out a name.

"Sydney Cain" A tiny girl began to walk to the front. I smiled and though _she's dead!_ and grinned.

"I volunteer."

This came from Stephanie Grace. She was a hot, green eyed beauty in my grade at school. She was a little harder to read then the 12 year old that had previously been called. I knew her dad had been a victor; she might actually have a chance.

"Well on to the boys, shall we?" trills Lilly Fell.

She fumbled around for a name. Finally she grasps a slip and shuffles back over to the podium.

"Granite Vertice."

Everyone turned to look at me. I looked back until I realized she meant me. I began to laugh. A wild, insane laugh ruptured from my throat. I continued to laugh as I mounted the stage. Everyone looked at me as if I lost my mind. I turned to address Lilly Fell.

"Yes that is my name but you can just call me the winner of the 17th Annual Hunger Games. That's perfectly fine too."

Once again I received the _Lord he's mental look._ Lilly looked at me then blinked and went back to her seat to let the mayor finish his spiel. Mayor Hangar read the rest of his speech. Afterward he motioned for Stephanie and me to grasp hands. We did but I raised our clenched hands over our heads in a sign of victory.

Mayor Hangar cleared his throat and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Stephanie Grace and Granite Vertice. Our tributes for District 1!"

_Well now how you like them pineapples? LOL Please read, review. I'm counting on some good feedback. Chapter 2 soon to come, my loves. _

_EbunyyLove_


	2. The Reaping of District Two

_Hi my peoples! This chapter is for __**Halibelknight **__and for **littleperson1832**__**. **__Thanks for submitting your characters to this story! Also if you wanted to know what song I had Stephanie Grace sing in the last chapter it was Like You'll Never See Me Again by Alicia Keys. So enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think because I live for feedback _

District 2 Reapings (Enter Silver Brigg POV)

I was dead tired as I drug my sore body home. No not home to my house. Home suggests family happy and together. Thanks to the capitol, I didn't have that anymore. Last year they perpetrated an accident that sealed of one of District 2's numerous quarry mines. The mine both my parents worked in. As the avalanche sealed open the mouth of the quarry mine 17 people were trapped inside. Needless to say none made it out. Only the fact that I was a mere 10 days from my 18th birthday they let me keep the house. Now I had no one. I like no one. I never seemed to be able to cross the vast expanse of emptiness inside of me that had sprung into being the day my parents died.

I slammed the door. Today was the day of the reaping. The last one that I would be eligible for. I was going to volunteer today. I was going to the capitol, and I was going to make everyone I could sorry, starting with the career tributes. I know that being from District 2 I would be expected to join them, but I wasn't going to. If they wanted to be all buddy, buddy with the capitol they would be the first to feel my wrath. I didn't really care if I died. I didn't have anything here waiting for me anyways. No friends, no family; just this empty house that was haunted with the memory of my parents.

I dressed in and old suit of my father's. I looked at lot like him. Black hair, silvery grey eyes; hence my first name being Silver. My hooked nose I got from my mother. A large scar on the left part of my face was the only remaining evidence of an accident I was in when I first began working in the quarry. When I deemed myself presentable, I strolled out to walk towards the square.

I made my way toward the front of the crowd. The mayor began his speech that was the same for every year. Then he introduced the main escort for our district, Shirley Curtain. She's a very unfriendly looking person with a personality to match. Good. I didn't want some weird capitol person trying to be nice to me before they threw us into the arena.

"Ladies first." She says in her no nonsense tone. She reaches into the ball that holds every female's name. "Kathey Mansen"

"I volunteer!"

This came from a girl with purple hair and purple eyes. I'd seen her around but I didn't remember her name. She walked up to the stage.

"Your name please?" inquires Curtain.

"Daisy Nightlock."

"Well then, please step over here." Daisy moved off to the side.

"Now onto the boys." She grabbed another piece of paper from the boys reaping ball. "Chance Buregaard"

"I volunteer!" I said.

Everyone looked at me as I made my way up to the stage. There was no need for me to control my facial expression; my face was a hardened mask.

"Your name is?"

"Silver Brigg."

_Flashback 3 Hours_

(Enter Daisy Nightlock POV)

"So who do you think is going to get picked, Rachel?"

My best friend and I sat in front of my uncle's house relaxing before the reaping. We look so much alike except for the fact she had brown eyes and black hair while I had purple hair and eyes. Every time someone meets me they naturally assume I'm from the capitol. Not true. I get it from my mother's side of the family that apparently has some type of genetic defect. She had purple eyes to. Her and my father died in a house fire when I was 7. That day I had the good fortune to be at Rachel's house.

"I don't know hope it's not one of us or Kathey. I would cry for days."

"Don't worry if they call her I'll take her place and besides she only has one slip in there. They're not going to pick her."

"I really hope not."

My best friend was forever worrying over her 12 year old sister. She'd do anything for her. However I promised to the both of them years ago that I'd take either of their places if they got picked in the reaping.

"Besides you wouldn't have to worry about me not coming back. There's no way in the world I couldn't win the games."

This got a laugh out of her. I was only part joking though. Nobody would be able to defeat me in the games if I went; especially the boys. All I'd have to do is use my –ahem- female charms and then when the least suspected it, move in for the kill. Not to mention my uncle has made me train harder than anyone in the District. Not that I minded; I had to be ready.

"Daisy come on we better go get ready. The reaping will be starting soon." Rachel's comment breaks through my thoughts.

We go up to my room and dress in matching black skirts and red tops. We walk to the square. I briefly spot my uncle in the crowd. Also we see Rachel's little sister Kathey in the back with the 12 year olds. I tuned out the mayor as he began his dull speech. I come back into focus when Shirley Curtain begins the reaping in her monotone, which definitely doesn't make you want to listen to her.

"Ladies first." She pauses to select a girl's name from the reaping ball. "Kathey Mansen."

I froze. _Oh please no. Tell me I heard her wrong; _I thought. One look at Rachel's face though and I knew I had heard correctly. Then I remembered my promise. The promise I made to take either of their places if they were reaped.

"I volunteer!" I said. Rachel gave a slight hiccup and began to cry a little. I hugged her before walking to mount the stage.

"Your name please?" inquired Curtain.

"Daisy Nightlock."

"Well then, please step over here." I moved to the spot she had indicated.

"Now on to the boys." She snatched a piece of paper from the boys reaping ball. "Chance Buregaard."

"I volunteer."

This was from Silver Brigg. He was a year older than me. I had heard that he'd lost his parents in a quarry accident right before his 18th birthday. At least he knew what it was like to lose people, like I did. I'd also heard that he was very unfriendly as well.

"Your name is?"

"Silver Brigg."

The mayor came back up to finish talking. Finally he ended his speech with, "Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you our tributes, Daisy Nightlock and Silver Brigg."

I looked out at the crowd; confident that I would see all these faces again.

_And there you go; I promised to update soon didn't I? How much do y'all love me? _

_EbunyyLove_


	3. The Reaping of District Three

_So on to District Three shall we. Ha-ha; this whole chapter goes to __**The Fabulous Killjoy **__since she was kind enough to submit 2 tributes for this story. Hope y'all have been enjoying my story. Don't forget to read and then review! Thanks sweeties for making my life this week that much better for all the kind words. I love you ALL! _

District 3 Reapings (Enter Eris Balbonie POV)

My boyfriend and I were walking through town, to pass time before the reaping. As we strolled through the streets of District 3 Henry tried to convince me not to volunteer during this year's reaping. I wasn't going to be easily convinced, though. I wanted to bring more honor to the district. When I entered the games I was going to make sure that I joined the career pack. Nobody was ever again going to refer to our tributes again as the "weird techno paths" after my games.

Henry, too, wasn't going to be swayed in this matter either. He loved me and knew that if I went into the games there was a possibility he may not get me back. He also knew, better than pretty much anyone, how hard I'd trained. My father and twin brothers were all District 3 peacekeepers. It's all thanks to them that I know how to use pretty much every weapon in existence. My mother was even the victor of the 1st Hunger Games. That didn't really help much seeing as she's now a morphling addict and dislikes me. When I was 5 I met Henry. I brought him to trainings with me. Soon he was stronger than I was. We would both be forces to reckon with in the arena.

"Sweetheart, _please _don't do this. How do you think I'd feel knowing that you could leave me forever? Who else could capture my heart as you have? I love you Eris, please don't do it." He pleaded with me.

"I have to; it's what I've trained forever for. I'm ready to do this. Don't worry Henry I'll come back. I promise I'll come back."

"You can't promise that and you know it! Eris, please…" His tone had become pleading. I felt bad for what I was putting him through. However my choice was made and I wasn't going to change my mind.

Henry must have sensed this because he stopped trying to persuade me. We rounded a corner and continued down the street towards my house. He clenched onto my hand tighter. He walked me up the stairs, across the porch, and to the front door. I turned to him and my goodbye was stuck in my throat. Henry was looking at me with such intensity. He then leaned down and kissed me. I could feel every emotion he had for me in that one kiss. We broke apart.

"I really do love you, you know." He stated simply. He kissed me once more on the forehead before walking away towards his aunt's house.

As I entered the house the smell of morphling rushed to greet me. I really wish my mother wasn't addicted to that stuff. It changed her. She was once supposed to be the prettiest girl in the district. Everyone who knew her then said that I look so much like her, I was like a blast from their pasts. Not only was she changed physically, but mentally too. She hated me. She never had anything pleasant to say about me either. My mother was a big reason of why I hated looking into mirrors. Every time she saw me she had to make a comment about my appearance. I was never good enough for her. She loved my brothers though. Both of them had left school early to become peacekeepers like our father. I walked through the house trying to avoid my mother. No such luck.

"Eris!"

"Yes mother?"

"Where have you been the reaping is going to start soon."

"I was taking a walk with Henry."

"Looking like that? No wonder you're a disgrace; running around here like you don't have decent clothes. "

"Sorry I displease you. I'm going to get ready now."

"Yes. Go, get out of my sight."

I turned and ran. I made it to my room before I started crying. _I wish Henry was here _I though miserably. He always knew how to make me feel better after an episode with my mom. He could make everything better, really. He just had sweetest personality and the ability to see the good in everything, even my drugged out mother. In my mind I slowly repeated words that Henry said to me when I was down and upset: _You are a good person, you are important, you're somebody special, You're beautiful, Nobody can change those facts…I love you. _He really was the most amazing person I knew.

I slowly drug my body off my bed and dressed carefully, making sure not to look in the mirror too much. I pulled on an ivory silk dress so that the heat wouldn't kill me during the reaping. I also put on the gold heart pendant Henry had given me. I walked down the stairs towards my father and my brothers who were all dressed in their peacekeeper uniforms. My mother was in her wheelchair. My brothers may be twins but they look as different as a bird does from a tree. Damien, the older of the two, looks like our mother. Derrec, with his red hair and greenish eyes, looks like our father.

We walked to the square. My father rolled my mother to her spot on the stage along with the other 2 victors of District 3. My brothers took their positions in the crowd. I searched through the crowd for Henry. Once I found him we went to stand with the others our age.

Calpurnia Kaddy was the escort for our district. Skinny as a twig with blue hair and sapphires implanted into both her arms, she was impossible to miss. She giggled too much for my taste though. Half the time she seems to have taken leave of her senses. Mayor Jackson began on schedule and soon it was time for the reaping to start.

Calpurnia picked a name from the girls reaping ball. She smoothed the bit of paper over the podium and read out, "Anna Lee"

"Eris please don't…" whispered Henry from my right. I gave him a subtle shake of my head. This was my chance to make sure nobody ever again looked down at our district. In a clear voice I said, "I volunteer as tribute!"

I walked up towards the stage. Calpurnia asks for my name.

"Eris Balbonie."

"Well let's get a male tribute now, shall we?" Her voice was so annoying. She pulled a name out of the boys reaping ball.

"Stanley Pierre."

"I volunteer."

My mouth almost dropped open in shock. That voice was none other than my boyfriend's. Henry walked up to the stage.

"Your name?" asks Calpurnia

"Henry Wishceltt-Bach."

"Well please stand here by Miss Balbonie." Henry obliged.

The mayor finished his speech. At the very end he motioned for Henry and me to hold hands. Henry, however, had other ideas. Instead of holding my hand he kissed me for all of Panem to see.

_Flashback 2 Hours_

(Enter Henry Wishceltt-Bach POV)

My girlfriend and I were taking a walk through the streets of District 3. I was trying to convince her not to volunteer this year, but Eris is stubborn and won't listen to me. She had this idea that she was going to single-handedly turn District 3 into a career district.

"Sweetheart, _please _don't do this. How do you think I'd feel knowing that you could leave me forever? Who else could capture my heart as you have? I love you Eris, please don't do it." I pleaded.

"I have to; it's what I've trained forever for. I'm ready to do this. Don't worry Henry I'll come back. I promise I'll come back." She replied.

"You can't promise that and you know it! Eris, please…" My tone had become more desperate. Unfortunately I could tell her mind had been made up; so I gave up trying to convince her. We walked around the corner, up the steps to her porch. Eris turned around to say something but the words died in her throat. I was trying to put all my emotions into my expression. I leaned down and kissed her. I struggled to think of what to say. All I could manage was, "I really do love you, you know." I kissed her on the forehead and walked off.

I walked towards my aunt's house. I'd been living with her since I can remember. I hadn't known who my mother was until recently. I'd thought she was dead, but from searching through district files in the library I found a curious document that lead me to the mayor. It took a couple of months of knowing him and gaining his trust, but finally I managed to get him to tell me what happened to her. Apparently she'd run off and married the mayor of District 1. The word betrayed didn't begin to express how I felt. I tried not to dwell on it though, because it wouldn't change anything.

My aunt took care of me but she wasn't very motherly. Mostly she was stern and humorless. I was just grateful she'd taken me in so I didn't wind up in the community home. I hadn't many friends either really. Just Eris. My life always came back to her. We met when we were both 5. She took me I under her wing and we trained together ever since. Last year I realized how much I liked her and asked her out. We've been together ever since. And if Eris was that determined to go into the arena, then I was going to go with her. Everything I did from here on out would be to keep her safe.

I finished dressing and headed back to the living room where my aunt was waiting for me. Wordlessly she got up and together we headed for the square. When we got there I met up with Eris and we headed for the 15 year old section. Mayor Jackson got the ball rolling and then handed the mic off to the bejeweled escort, Calpurnia Kaddy. She giggled way too much and the sunlight reflecting off her jeweled skin drove me to distraction. She raced over to grab a name for the girls' reaping ball. She read out the name, "Anna Lee."

I turned to Eris in a last ditch effort to change her mind: "Eris please don't…" She gave me a subtle shake of her head, indicating no.

"I volunteer as tribute!" She said in a clear voice.

I shook my head, resigning to the fact that I'd have to go through with my plan after all. I watched her walk towards the stage. Calpurnia asked for her name.

"Eris Balbonie."

"Well let's get a male tribute now, shall we?" Her voice grated on my already raw nerves.

"Stanley Pierre."

"I volunteer." I spoke loud enough so everyone could hear me. I saw the shock and surprise on Eris' face as I walked to the stage.

"Your name?" Calpurnia asks.

"Henry Wishceltt-Bach."

"Well please stand here by Miss Balbonie." I obliged. The mayor finished his speech and motioned for us to shake hands. Instead I kissed her for our entire world to see. Then I grasped her hand.

The mayor had recovered from his initial shock of my actions. His voice rang out through the square.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you our tributes for District 3. Eris Balbonie and Henry Wishceltt-Bach!"

_If you loved me you would click that review button ! Also some ideas from this chapter came from the book The Help and some sentences came out of the amazing The Hunger Games._


	4. The Reaping of District Four

_This chapter is dedicated to the amazing __**Charm1997 **__and to the lovely __**Raye Vann**__. Thanks for submitting characters you two! (Seriously both of you are super sweet!) Also thanks again to all of you reading this. It really does set a smile on my face! _

"_**No story lives unless someone wants to listen."-J.K. Rowling **__(true words of advice for all of us on here!) _

The Reaping of District 4 (Enter Claire Kall POV)

"You know you're never going to make it in less than 30 seconds doing the doggie paddle right?" I laughed.

"Course I will, just watch me." With this my brother, Dillan, flipped off the rocks and plunged into the sea. As he began to paddle I started to time him. His destination was an outcropping of rock named Ocean's Heart by long ago citizens of District 4.

I was right. He wasn't fast enough to make it in less than 30 seconds when doing the doggie paddle. I could see him laughing. My best friend, Matt, stood beside me cracking up as well. I was raised by just my father and only had a brother, so I was much more at home with guys then girls. My mother had died giving birth to me. I always felt guilty about that. I came back to the present as my brother swam back to the shore.

"How long did I take?" Dillan asked.

"45 seconds going, a minute and 10 coming back."

"Oh well, come on guys we'd better get back. We can't miss the reaping."

"Hey, Claire, are you still gonna volunteer this year?" This came from Matt.

"Yep. I just need a change. What a better way to spice up life then going to compete in the Hunger Games?"

"Spice up life? What are we boring you, sister dearest?"

I laughed. My brother and Matt always had some smart comment for everything. "Yes. Between the two of you I'm completely bored to tears." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. This only makes then laugh harder. I crack a small smile, but my mind's not in the conversation anymore. It's drifted off to the games. I knew I didn't like to kill but if I was attacked I would. I was going to do anything it took to win to get back to my brother and my father.

We made our way from the beach to town. Matt waved and headed off to his house where we could see his younger siblings playing in the yard. Dillan and I headed further down the lane. As we entered our house we saw our father waiting for us. His skin was tanned and weathered from his many years on the sea. He smiled as he saw us.

"Have you guys been messing around at the Ocean's Heart again?"

"Always jump to the worst conclusion, don't you?" my brother replied. Our father smiled. He had the same humor and easygoing personality as we did.

We walked upstairs to get ready. I hated getting dressed up for reapings. A lifetime of only hanging around boys did nothing to improve my fashion sense. I grabbed the nearest, suitable clothing I could find, which meant a sea-blue cotton dress that Matt's mother had made me for my last birthday. When I was ready I headed back downstairs. Dad and Dillan were ready of course. They were guys they could just throw any old thing on and look decent.

As we walked side by side into the square we ran into Matt again. He took an opportunity to tease me about having to wear a dress.

"Look at you, Claire. You look just darling!" I made a face at him, and then at my family, who had began to roar with laughter. I rolled my eyes at the lot of them and went off to the 15 year old section.

On the stage ready to go were the mayor and the districts escort, Toffee Trinket. She was a purple fanatic. Everything she wore was the same lavender shade of purple as her eyes and hair. They mayor began his mind numbing speech. My brain once again took this as a cue to wander off and not return until Toffee pulled a female name from the reaping ball.

"Sophia-"

"I volunteer." As I spoke I began to walk up on stage. Once I was there I introduced myself to Toffee before she could even ask

"My name is Claire Kall."

_Flashback 3 Hours_

(Enter Ferris "Karp" Rewing POV)

Capelin was really beginning to work my nerves. All these comments on my height were completely overused and not all that funny. You would think I was a microscopic as an ant or something from all the time he spends on the damn subject. Ferden, my only real friend in the group, gives me a sympathetic glace but has a small smile on his face. I don't mind it from him though, because he spends his time dragging me around laughing at me, him, and numerous other things all the time when were not with Mr. Big Brutish and Mighty over there. Remora, who absolutely adores spreading lies-oops, my bad _rumors_ about people, giggles nastily behind her hand. I try not to let it get to me to much even though I loathe being looked down on, height commentary, and humiliation. It's better than sitting in my aunt and uncles house with an aunt who hates me. Better than being back in District 11 with my mother; even though I do miss her, I have a better life here.

Finally Capelin irritates me enough to get a rise out of me. "Shut up! Honestly I'm seriously considering killing you to shut you up! Go pick on some little defenseless kid like you always do, you idiot."

He grins, "Good idea, squirt. Let's go test it out." I see his eyes hone in on a boy who can be more than 10. He motions for us to follow him and we do. We pick on the kid till he runs off leaving the 4 of us laughing in his wake. Soon after, we disperse to ready ourselves for the reaping. I walk home alone because District 4 is big and none of us lives remotely close.

I proceed through the door and see no one, but hear the movement back in the bedrooms. I go back and poke my head into my aunt and uncles room. He greets me and asks about my day while my aunt-curse her to Hades- just sniffs at me in disproval. My uncle was like a real father to me. At the time he'd asked my mother to let me live with them they had no children and he'd wanted a son. After however he and my aunt produced 2 girls who really were pretty cute and alright as far as little kids go. Since the oldest, Ayu was born my aunt has been lobbying for me to move back with my mother. Every time my uncle refuses.

As I'd thought of all this I completed my preparations for the reaping. I walked back out into the main room to wait as everyone else was ready. Together we head for the square. I go to my allotted space and await the start of the mayor's never changing speech. Soon it came time for names to be drawn. The female name comes first.

"Sophia-"

"I volunteer."

This came from a girl whose name I knew to be Claire Kall. I'd had a crush in her earlier this year. Still do sort of. It didn't mean too much though because I get crushes so often you'd think I'd had some crush hit list or something. She was pretty though, shocking green eyes, long brownish blonde hair. Forget pretty, gorgeous, really if I was honest. I'm lost in a girl-induced daze so I don't hear Toffee Trinket say the reaped male tributes name. She repeats herself and that's when I hear the name, "Ferris Rewing."

My blood runs icy hot in my veins. This has to be, _must _be a mistake. I'm not ready to die. I don't want to die. Suddenly I am furious. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Die. So I'm not going to. Whatever it takes I'm going to make it out alive.

I'm on stage now so I have my game face on. My brain keeps rushing a mile a minute. I may not be as brave as I'd like to but my determination to come back to District 4 is overwhelming me. The next thing I am conscious of is the mayor asking me to shake hands with Claire Kall. So I do.

The mayor clears his throat and says, "Ladies and Gents I give you Miss Claire Kall and Mister Ferris Rewing, our tributes!"

_Lord, sorry for the lat update I had the misfortune of writers block! Please tell me what you think by clicking that button down below! _


	5. The Reaping of District Five

_So this chapter is for __**chuckesleaze **__and for __**PiedPiper11**__. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I heart you! _

The Reaping of District 5 (Enter Flux Mazin POV)

I analyzed everyone who walked in front of me deciding if any of them had anything worth stealing. My brother, Volt, and the rest of my friends stood with my waiting for my command. This was going to be the last Pick pocketing/Mooching mission I'd be leading for a while since I was going to volunteer at the reaping today. I knew that I would be coming back from the games because I was too smart, too resourceful to die in the arena. I wanted to be a legend; everyone in Panem would know my name. For now I'd just have to content myself with swiping things off of the unsuspecting citizens of District 5.

"Volt you stay here and pretend to be poor and beg. Barth you go do to the stores and see if you can get anything off of people leaving. Andros you're coming with me towards the school. Mikael just start picking out of pockets. And for the love of the Games don't get caught."

The boys nodded to show they understood their orders. Even though we were all friends I wasn't too emotionally attached to any of them; just my brother. I guess I haven't always been like this. I actually was a quiet little, chess loving freak if you want me to be honest. My parents are smart, which is why _I'm _so bloody brilliant. Their brains came with them steadily moving up in the power industry. The better jobs they got the more the seemed to not be home with me and Volt. We started hanging around people who could lie and steal easier than anything. Both of us were now hardened and street smart. That was definitely going to help me in the games.

I managed to spin out a wonderfully convincing lie and get some pregnant lady to give me 10 coins. 10 coins! Idiot. Soon it was time to meet back up with the boys. Today we got an exceptionally good haul. It was probably because it was the day for the reaping and everybody was feeling a bit more generous.

Volt and I meandered back to our house. For once our parents were there waiting for us. They still have no clue how bad were turning out. I guess you can be smart and still be dumber than rocks. When we were ready we walked to the reaping.

I made my way to the 14 year old section. They mayor talked for what seemed like forever before introducing the most stupidly annoying woman in the world. Savigne Maridel. She talks about how excited she is, like we care. Soon she is ready to reap the girls.

"Autumn Coville." A wild looking girl walks to the front. I vaguely recognize her from when her parents were murdered. The whole district talked about it for weeks. Apparently she'd been saying one too many treasonous things against the capitol or something. They say that she's gone mad, that she's too far gone to save. Still they revere her for her bravery to say what many must be thinking, but be too scared to say aloud. Savigne moved onto the boys.

"Inari –"

"I volunteer."

As I walked to the stage shocked faces swam before my eyes. From the mutterings I managed to infer that nobody was very happy about the tributes this year. I didn't care; after the Games, once I've won, everything would revolve around me. I was going to be legendary.

_Flashback 4 Hours_

(Enter Autumn Coville POV)

I had to get out of that place. It stank like a rancid sewer and the people and food were the same to: bland without a hint of flavor to them. You could hardly blame the kids though; most of them had been in the community home longer than I had. I spend most of my days and nights sleeping and making friends with the animals in the woods which bordered the edge of the district.

People say because of this that I look wild, that I look mad. To them I am the only person who can properly denounce the capitol. To them I am the only one crazy and brave enough to stand for what's right. Never mind the fact that I barley tolerate people to begin with. Somehow they seemed drawn to me and I didn't like that. I could make all the rude biting comments I wanted and I doubt it will stop their hero worship of me.

Lost in thought my feet automatically begin my favorite route to walk. I was thinking of the day my words cost me my world. The day that gave me the fire that never left.

_The world turned gray with cold and the wind sent autumn leaves whipping down the streets. A storm seemed to be promising an appearance so my mother made me don my ragged raincoat. She walked me to school and gave me a kiss upon our arrival. She reminded me to kind to others and to always be at my best. I reassured her that I would; wasn't I always nice to people? She smiled and left. I had a good day until the end of school. This one boy kept harassing me calling me all sorts of rude, hurtful names. Saying I was filthy and rotten. I knew that he was a son of a peacekeeper and that he must be somewhat influenced by the capitol. I already had low opinions of the capitol, its peacekeepers, and anyone else associated with either. I lashed out at the boy; my words as ugly as his. Peacekeepers who'd overheard surrounded me and lead me away. I was held for a long time in the Justice Building. I just kept thinking of how I broke my promise to my mother. Towards sunset I was brought out to the gallows; occupied gallows. That's where I saw my parents' lifeless bodies hanging from. I remember shaking and it not being from cold. That's when my normally kind eyes went from ice to fire. I no longer owed anyone anything. The small sweet girl I was left me in that single instant I looked at the dead bodies before me. I was never going to hold in my rage again. Everyone would feel it soon. Nothing could stop the growing bitterness in me. Little did I know my rebellious wrath would become my life. My purpose would be driven by my desire to stand up for myself and others…_

I snapped out of my revere at the tolling of the clock. The reaping would be starting soon so I headed to the square. I didn't care how I looked so I walked there twigs in my hair and all. Soon however it was starting. I paid little attention to the proceedings until the female name was pulled.

"Autumn Coville." There were no shocked feelings going through me. I was finally going to be able to defy the capitol on a public level. If anything I was excited. I let my eyes bore into the camera as I walked past it on my way up to the stage. I saw the cameraman shake as I passed by. Guess I was scary looking. I stood quietly as the boys name was called.

"Inari-"

"I volunteer."

I knew this boy by sight but didn't know his name. He was a thief though so I'd have to watch for him in the arena.

"Your name?"

"Flux Mazin."

We stood quiet as the mayor finished his speech. Finally he said, "I present to you Autumn Coville and Flux Mazin, our tributes for District 5!"

_Reviews? _


	6. The Reaping of District Six

_This chapter is for __**Infinite Legend. **__I hope I portrayed your characters the way you wanted me too. Sorry for not updating in so long; it's been crazy. Hopefully with the holidays coming up I can update more regularly. _

The Reaping of District Six (Enter Yuki Reasaki POV)

_I have to get out of this house_:I thought. We were over my brother's in the Victor's village. Oh how I disliked him. He'd taken everything from me by winning the games. My parents had always rated me over him even though he was older. I was their favorite and I loved it. Then when Heath was 17 he won the games and came home victorious. My parents have barley spared me a look since.

My hatred for Heath wasn't the only reason I wanted to get out of there. Dain, my fiancée, has been going through his most recent relapse. He suffers from severe depression and has tried to commit suicide numerous times. It hurts me that I can't cure his depression and he tries to not let it overcome him so much so he can be sane for me. I can't wait till we can get married and move in together. The sooner I'm out from under the influence of my parents the happier I'll be.

Finally we leave my brother's since we all have to be ready for the reaping. It's a short walk from Heath's to our home. We live in the richer part of 6 because my parents make good at both of their jobs. My mother makes toys based off of mutts from past hunger games and my father makes movies based off of mutts.

I walked up to my room to get ready. I put on a long purple skit with a gold shirt that makes my amber eyes stand out that much more. I leave before my parents so I can meet up with my best friend, Claralee Miller. My parents hardly let me out of the house so I only see her occasionally outside of school.

"Hey Yuki! How are you?" she says brightly. She's a really sweet girl but if you piss her off it would get ugly quickly. She literally spits fire when mad.

"I'll be better once I see Dain and volunteer for the games."

"So you're really going to volunteer and leave me here all by my lonesome?" she pouts.

"Yes and I'm sorry I don't want to leave you or Dain but I have to do this for me. I need to show my parents that I matter just as much as Heath. Also if I win I'll be so rich I could get someone to cure Dain of his depression…"

"I understand. You're my best friend and I'm going to back you no matter what."

"Thanks."

There was still a half an hour till the reaping so we walked to Dain's house. He was waiting outside for us. As we approached he gave the pair of us a small smile. I noticed the new marks on the skin of his wrist. It hurt me every time I knew he'd been hurting. It just deepened my resolve to go win the Games so I could help him. When we reached his porch he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Hello love. Hey Claralee," He always spoke with such a soft voice.

"Hey Dain. How are you?" asked Claralee.

"Better now that I got to see you two." He replied.

With his depression Dain doesn't have many friends. Some are scared of him; others just think he's odd. Claralee never judges anyone so she accepted him the way others would not. This was one of the main reasons I loved her so much.

We reached the square five minutes before the reaping was set to start. The mayor and the district escort were already on the stage. Our district escort is a stuck up brat. She can't stand us from the districts and keeps to herself. She looks stupid with her bald head, fairy wings-_fairy wings for crying out loud_- and her frilly lacey dresses. Yep Panem's favorite escort, Gevirik Florent.

She doesn't go on about how wonderful it is to be here. She hates us. Soon she's pulling out the female name.

"Isabelle K-"

"I volunteer!" I walk towards the stage. As I climb up the steps Gevirik asks for my name.

"Yuki Reasaki."

"Please stand over there." She indicates a place as far as possible from her on the stage. When I get to my place I can't help but look at reactions from the crowd. Claralee is crying but is able to look at me with pride. Dain is patting her back to comfort her but he has eyes only for me. He mouths, _I love you _to me and I send a small smile in his direction. My parents look shocked, no stunned really. I don't know why because they know the training that I've put into going to the games; I wasn't going to put all of it to waste. I peek behind me to see my brother's reaction. He simply gives me a knowing look. I listen in to hear the boy tributes name as it is called.

"Peter Davies."

"I volunteer."

The volunteer is none other than Claralee's twin brother, my ex-boyfriend, Blace Miller.

_Flashback 3 Hours_

(Enter Blace Miller POV)

I sat outside on our porch strumming my guitar. My mother and sister were inside making a nice lunch for us before the reaping. My parents were really alright. Compared to some homes mine was heaven. My twin sister Claralee is pretty alright too. We got along better though, before I broke up with her best friend Yuki Reasaki around 3 years ago.

Yuki Reasaki….

Man I wanted her back so bad. I can't even remember what we broke up about to tell you the truth. I remembered the blazing row we'd had in front of her house. In this regard I'm like my sister. We both have towering tempers. The fight had been really bad. Claralee was so angry with me she wouldn't talk to me for two whole weeks. I regretted it and still regret it to this day. A little after our huge fight she began going out with this kid named Dain Jovery. I don't truly believe she loves him like Claralee and everyone else says she does. There's no way she could. She loves _me. _She's just using this kid to get over me I know it.

However this was going to be the year I proved to her that she needed me. Today at the reaping I was going to volunteer. I was going to go win the Games and come back a victor. She would love me, she'd have to. I went inside and ate quickly; eager to meet up with my friends, Gavert and Karson, before the reaping.

We met in front of the bakery shop. Gavert was cool. He always wore sunglasses. He was popular, the guy everyone wanted to know. Karson was freckly like me and a total nerd. He's the oldest of the 3 of us and can always be counted on for the most random facts at the most random times.

"Hello guys. Did you know that hummingbirds' wings can go 53 miles per second?" Karson asked.

"Naw I didn't know that Karson, but I know Crazy in love over there has a heart rate of 100 miles per hour when he sees a certain Yuki Reasaki walkin' by." says Gavert with a smirk on his face.

I give him a special _You are so dead _stare. Unfortunately he has a point. I _am _about to volunteer my life so she can notice me but I made this pack that I would volunteer for her to notice me when I was 16 ages ago. I was going to go through on my word to myself.

We changed our course and made it to the square. Just in time to the reaping was beginning. Gavert and I hurried to the 16 year old section as Karson headed for the 17teens. Our bald fairy of an escort began the reapings quickly because she wanted to get back to the capitol as soon as possible. She hates us and it shows every time she has to come to District 6. She pulls a female name out of the reaping ball.

"Isabelle K-"

"I volunteer."

I felt blood drain from my face. Yuki Reasaki just volunteered as a tribute. I touch my black feather, my good luck charm that was in my pocket and tried to gather my courage. I couldn't back out now from my promise to volunteer now. I'd just have to find another way to best Dain in the games. To make Yuki Reasaki mine. A male name is called.

"Peter Davies."

"I volunteer."

I take my place on the stage quickly. I see the shock, surprise, and anger on Yuki's face. I can't back out now. The mayor finishes all of his required speeches. He motions for us to shake hands. We do. She looks at me with unfathomable eyes and I can only wonder what she's thinking. We turn and face the people of District 6 as the anthem of Panem plays.

"I give you Yuki Reasaki and Blace Miller, tributes for District 6. May the odds be ever in your favors."

_True fact: _Common small North American hummers like the Ruby-throated and Rufous average around 53 per second in normal flight. _Please read and review!_


	7. The Reaping of District Seven

_This chapter goes to **littleperson1832 **__and __**PiedPiper11**__. I hope I portrayed your characters to your liking. Hope you all have a merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, or a great Kwanzaa. No matter what you celebrate I hope you have a happy New Year! I heart you. _

The Reaping of District Seven (Enter Sloan Rowark POV)

"Checkmate!" My grandfather chuckled as he beat me at chess for the 5th time in a row.

"No fair you have to have cheated." I replied. I was laughing as hard as he was though. My grandfather was my favorite person in the world. Having no mother, when I was younger my father often left me with my grandparents when he went to chop lumber 10 hours a day. Now that I was 15 I often joined him. We would work side by side along with the others which included one of my two best friends, Garen.

Today was an exception because it was the day of the reaping. My father slept in; trying to gain sleep he'd lost during the rest of the week. My grandmother was rocking in her cedar rocking chair knitting as we played game after game of chess.

"Sloan! How you doin' kid!" a voice called from down the lane. My grandfather and I turned to see who it was. Strolling down the dusty road were Garen and Jace. Jace lived next door so I guess he'd walked into town to get Garen before making his way back here. They both said hello to my grandparents and my father, who'd came outside moments after Jace had shouted his greeting.

"Hey guys. Ready for the reaping?"

"Ready as we'll ever be really."

Both of them were dressed in neat clothes. Jace was too small and scrawny to be a lumberjack so he worked in town at the small store. Garen was 6'3 like me and built like a bear. Both of them were outgoing and loud, a trait shared by them alone in our trio. I rarely talked, preferring to listen instead. The only person that really got me talking was my grandfather.

My grandmother coughed a little before saying, "We'd better get going soon if we want to make it on time. Sloan, I laid out a clean pair of pants and a flannel for you."

"Alright. I'll be ready in a minute."

I went inside and changed quickly. I tried to fix my mop of brown hair in some order before heading back outside. The others were ready so our group of six moved at a brisk pace so we wouldn't miss anything. It wouldn't do to be late for the reaping.

We got there just in time. The Mayor had just begun his speech which we'd all heard a million times. Hawkins, our escort takes the mike soon. He's a weirdo; nothing he says ever truly makes sense but he's sort of funny and looks even funnier with stars tatted all over his face and his dollop of blue hair on his head. He finally gets down to pulling names and you can feel the tension in the crowd. He grasps a slip of paper.

"Olive Liveane."

A tall masculine looking girl hugs and kisses a smaller girl beside her. She then waves at a boy somewhere in the crowd. She walked to the stage and smirks at the assembly of people in front of her. Hawkins is excited to pull a male name, so he rushes back to the reaping ball. The entire population of District 7 draws in a breath.

"Sloan Rowark."

I don't let any emotion show up on my face. If I'm going to the games I can't be marked weak. I make my way up to the stage making eye contact with no one. I climb the stairs to my place before looking to those who matter most.

My father looks stunned as does my grandmother and my friends. I look then to my grandfather, who stares back at me with sad eyes. I know then that I have to come back, if only just for my grandfather. I'm going to come back.

_Flashback 2 Hours_

(Enter Olive Liveane POV)

I was doing my best to make sure that my sister looked semi presentable for the reaping when the shouting started. I simply rolled my eyes. This was my parents' 27th fight this month. I hated my father with a passion. He was a simply awful person. He ran a notorious gang and cares nothing for us. He beats on my mother and sometimes sells me to members of his gang. He frequently has my sister sending in letter for charity. I have signed up for tessarae for the four of us since I was 12. My brother, Javie, who is only 9, left our house saying he wouldn't ever come back. He hasn't. I see him often as does our sister Laurie Grace. He loves us and we him but we both understand his loathing of our parents. I'd walk out on them myself but then I wouldn't have a roof over Laurie or my head. I wish we could move in with my only friend, Karnen, but with his huge family it isn't possible.

Karnen. He is the beacon of light in my dismal world in which everything is gray. I loved him but he sees me as only a friend. Besides him, my brother and my sister, I don't care strongly for other people. I deem my sister and myself presentable. Laurie Grace really is beautiful with her long dark curls and big blue eyes. She's quiet around everyone but me and always keeps to herself. Looking at her fragile expression I can't help but want better for her. After I get out of school, I hope I can make enough money to support both of us.

Our mother has set out a small lunch for us. Her face is still red from cussing our father out. I don't like her but I do feel a bit sorry for the lot she's been given in her life. Her parents were awful too. My father knocked her up and married her out of the slim bit of respect he has in his body. She also went through 2 miscarriages after Javie was born because of our father beating on her. Plus were so poor we don't have much worth having.

After our dismal, depressing meal the four of us walk the distance to the square. It becomes more and more claustrophobic as people file into the space. The mayor is not one to waste his words. He gives his mandatory speeches quickly and then hands over the mike to Hawkins, our district escort. The man is so funny looking and is completely off his rocker. His baby blue swirl of hair and his star implanted cheeks are ridiculous looking. At least he's not rude or demeaning to us as some of the other escorts are to their districts. He pulls a female name.

"Olive Liveane."

I look at Laurie Grace. Sadness is plastered all over her face and I feel terrible knowing I will have to leave her. I kiss her face and hug her as tight as I can. I turn and find Javie in the crowd. Our eyes lock and I wave to him. I throw my parents a dismissive look before making my way to the stage. They don't care for me anyways.

I'm nervous but I am a survivor. This is just another challenge that I'll have to face. And if I win the rewards are great. I'll be rich enough to support Javie and Laurie Grace. With that in my mind I listen in to see which male will be accompanying me to the capitol. I hope it's not Karnen . I'd never be able to kill him. Ever. Hawkins pulls out a name. You can see the crowd draw in a nervous breath together.

"Sloan Rowark."

A tall, muscular boy begins the journey to the stage. He reaches the makeshift platform. I see the mutterings that ripple through the crowd. This boy, Sloan Rowark, is in the dreams of every girl in District 7. He is handsome. The strong and silent type, but I have eyes for only Karnen.

I come back from the land of my thoughts just in time to hear the words, "Our tributes, Olive Liveane and Sloan Rowark."

_Tell me, as always, what you think. _


	8. The Reaping of District Eight

_So on to district 8. This chapter is dedicated to __**moon plus stars **__and ma best friend in the entire solar system, __**allycat211. **__I hope you both like this chapter. _

_Also this chapter is dedicated to one of my oldest friends, J.K. If any of you are religious or even if you're not please pray for him because he was hit by a trolley yesterday. _

The Reaping of District Eight (Enter Alicia Hills POV)

_Does this little girl __**really **__wanna start with me today _I thought? It was the day of the reaping and I was getting some last minute hours in at the silk textile mill where I worked. I needed to get out of there soon so I could get my younger sisters Gabriella and Mocha ready. My boss had other ideas though. Her name was Serenity and I hated every bone in her chubby body. That feeling between us was mutual. She already had made me stay later than everyone else and now she wanted me to clean up her mess? Oh hell no. Enough is enough when I'm concerned.

"Um Serenity, I gotta go. I've got Gabby and Momo waiting on me and the reaping is in an hour!" I snapped.

"Ugh. Fine! Go but were going to talk about your job performance tomorrow, Alicia."

I was already out the door so I didn't reply; I didn't care anyway. I rushed the 5 blocks over to my house and found my sisters waiting expectantly for me. Our parents and our brother had all died years ago in a mill accident. That left me the task of raising a 3 year old and a 7 year old by myself. They were 8 and 12 now so it wasn't as hard but I still wished our parents could be here.

We all got into our best dresses. I couldn't let anyone in my family go out in public looking a mess. Gabby and Momo really were pretty with their dark skin and bright eyes. If only they weren't such smartasses. Guess that's what happens when you get raised by someone like me with a big mouth and attitude to match.

We made it to the square in time even though that ugly monkey-I mean Serenity-kept me late. Mayor Liu was a tiny thing so the microphone always had to be lowered for him. Momo poked me in the side and we both dissolved into laughter. He read the Treaty of Treason, then the list of District 8 victors. 17 years and we had two of them; Jasmine Grant and Usher Raymond. The latter, praise Panem, was the hottest male to walk on the face of the earth. Soon it was time for the drawing of the female name.

"Mocha Hills."

_What in the WORLD? _ It couldn't be true. Momo was just twelve; they can't possibly have just picked her. But they did. However there was no way I was letting her go to the capitol. I gave Gabby and Momo big hugs before saying, "I volunteer!"

I made my way up to the platform. As I passed her, Serenity smirked at me and gave me an evil look with her beady little crocodile eyes. Since 2 can play this game I smile at her sweetly before flicking her off. I hear snickers here and there. Most other people don't like her either. I stood calmly waiting for the male name to be chosen thinking, _these other tributes better watch it cause I'm coming to these games prepared to take them out…_

_Flashback 2 Hours_

(Enter Damon Yale POV)

"Hey Damon," Says a bright voice from my left.

I cursed inwardly. The greeting had come from this girl named Lea, who for some reason had decided she wanted to be my friend. That was a problem. I don't do friends. Furthermore I'm not friendly. The only person I can honestly say I like is my cheerful, happy-go-lucky 12 year old brother, Adam. But even though I like to be left well alone, I'm not rude.

"Hi." I hoped my short tone would let Lea into the fact I wanted to just concentrate on my work. Subtle hints don't work with her most of the time.

"So who do you think is going to be chosen in the reaping today?" she asks.

"No clue."

"I hope it's not you or your brother."

"Thanks. Same for you."

"That's sweet of you to say." Lea gave me a warm smile. Soon after our supervisor came around to see the progress we'd made and to dismiss us early for the reaping. His name was Owen and he was nicer than most supervisors. He got to Lea and me.

"Lea Kelly, I see you've completed 8 different types to textiles today. Excellent job kid you're good to go. Good luck at the reaping today."

"Thanks sir." Lea moved off to the side but stayed. Often she walked with me back to the tenements because she lived over that way too. She didn't seem to mind that I barley contributed to our conversations. Owen turned his attention to my work of the past several hours.

"Damon Yale, you have 6 different types of textiles done. Good work. You're free to go as well."

Lea and I turned and walked out of the factory. It was a short walk. Both of us lived in the poorer part of District 8 and of course that's where all the textile mills and factories were. Within 2 minutes we'd reached the front of my home. Before I could stop her Lea gave me a big hug. I stood rigid until she let go.

"See you later, Damon!" She called cheerfully as she walked off.

I proceeded up to the 6th floor to the tiny apartment Adam and I lived in. Our parents had died during a flu epidemic. We'd been sent to live at the community home until I was 14. That's the age you have to be to rent an apartment in any part of 8. Adam was already dressed in his best clothes reading a book at the table. We both love books but can rarely afford them on my small salary.

"Damon." He said brightly with a big smile. I gave him a small grin.

"Hey to you to."

I showered and dressed. Then I actually tried to spend time combing my disorderly black hair into some order. The bathroom lights made my abnormally pale skin look even sicklier. I don't like the sun and I always wear hoods and long sleeves to shield from the bright rays. Brightness always reminds me of happiness and love and all that dumb stuff. What good was love anyway? It didn't stop bad things from happening. It didn't help anything. It actually just makes things worse because nobody can stand to let anything they love go. People are unable to accept it when something or someone they love is lost. Love is useless.

"Ready to go?" I call to Adam.

"Yep!" he says.

We got to the square with time to spare. I left Adam in the back with the 12 year olds. I went up to where the 14 year olds were. Mayor Liu read the Treaty of Treason and the list of victors. When finished he gave the mike over to Vienna Lee. That woman is always so happy and preppy. It's enough to make me sick. She picked out a girl's name.

"Mocha Hills." The crowd shifted at these words.

"I volunteer."

I dark girl with curly hair approached the stage. Vienna asked for the girls' name.

"Alicia Hills." She had the same last name as the other girl. They must be sisters.

Vienna then rushed over to pick a male name.

"Damon Yale!" She squeaks into the microphone.

I didn't really feel anything. My feet just reacted to the words and propelled towards the platform. I mounted the stairs and took my place on the stage. I turned and glared at Vienna Lee and Alicia Hills who were both looking at me. It seemed to unnerve Vienna a bit. Alicia was a different matter. When I glared at her she gave me a look that if interpreted would probably mean _I really wanna slap that expression off your face but since were on stage in front of a bunch of people I won't._

I turned away and semi listened as Mayor Liu talked. Soon the anthem of Panem was playing. Every eye was on us. Mayor Liu said," I give you our tributes Alicia Hills and Damon Yale. Good luck you two."

_Give me a late Christmas present by reviewing! _


	9. The Reaping of District Nine

_Hey guys! The reapings are almost over. Thank you for all of the reviews, they really help motivate me to keep writing. This chapter is for __**Infinite Legend **__and __**ashelyahh. **__Thanks for submitting these characters._

The Reaping of District Nine (Enter Paxarol Darason POV)

"Hey babe. How are you doin' today?" I said to a cute girl with red hair, who'd glanced at me as she passed by. She blushed and mumbled a greeting to me before speeding off. My friend and personal conscience, Tweet, looked at me reproachfully.

"You really shouldn't do that to poor, defenseless girls."

"Do what?"

"Get their hopes up like that. Honestly I don't know why they still fall for it. Everyone knows you're a flirt."

"Ouch, Tweet. That hurts." She smiled at me. We were standing by the school with our other friends, Nesh and Fana. Fana isn't social and rarely talks. He just tells me to lay off people from time to time. Nesh has been my best friend since I was young and I'd trust her with my life. She actually likes me I know but I made sure she knew everything with us was strictly platonic. I had too much fun with girls right now to think about just being with one.

"Oh gosh look at the time guys! We'd all better go the reapings are starting soon!" cried Nesh.

Tweet and I left together since we were next door neighbors. We talked about meaningless topics, like school, people we thought were cute, but not about the imminent reaping. Not ever about the reaping. It was painful enough knowing someone you knew could be shipped off to die, but thinking about how it could be you is even worse.

Tweet waved goodbye to me as she entered her house. I sprinted up the steps and walked into our tiny kitchen, almost running into my little sister, Rissel. She had the same dark blue eyes and blond hair that I did. She was 13 and terrified by everything, especially the reapings. Even though she smiled at me you could see fear in her eyes. I gave her a hug.

"Hey Rissel."

"Hi Pax. Momma wants you to help her cook." I loved cooking with my mother. It was the one time in the day when the whole family came together. My father would be home from the fields, mother would be home from the dress shop, and Rissel and I would be back from school. I would read aloud to Rissel as I chopped and slice food for dinner. Father and mother would laugh aloud at my jokes.

It was the one time I could ever actually say I was happy. Not today though. Tension filled the air like hot, thick steam. Any smiles that appeared on my family's faces looked strained and disappeared immediately. There was no laughter. We ate quickly and went upstairs to make sure we were presentable.

In my not so humble opinion I think I'm pretty good looking. I made sure to come every knot out of my blond hair before carefully slicking it back. I put on and old reaping outfit of my father's and went to meet everyone outside. My sister looked beautiful. I just wish she didn't have to look pretty for this occasion. She could have been made of glass; pretty, fragile, and able to break at any minute.

We made it to the square our parents looked, if possible, worse than me and Rissel probably felt. My mother hugged us looking as if she was going to burst into tears. My father pulled us into a double hug and said, "Good luck. We love you," before putting an arm around our mothers' shoulders and walking off. I walked Rissel over to the 13 section and hugged her.

"Promise to be okay?" She asked me.

"As okay as I can be." Rissel nodded.

I found Fana in the 16 section. He isn't a talker on the best of days, but now words failed him completely. We waited. Soon our mayor was taking the mike, ready for his small repeating role in the reaping. Then Nichoyre Fury, our escort was taking the mike. He is the scariest looking person I know. He has fat bug eyes and canary yellow beehive hair. There's no one in the whole world who should find that attractive. Ever.

He went to the girls' reaping ball. I sent up a quick prayer for Rissel's safety. Being drawn in the reaping would kill her. Literally.

"Seattle Illis."

"I volunteer!" My mind had gone reeling. Did District 9 just get a volunteer for the first time ever? Who was the chick who had just volunteered thinking? Well at least it hadn't been Rissel. It seemed to be from a great distance that I heard the mystery girl say her name.

"Chicago Illis."

Now it was onto the boys. I crossed my fingers in prayer for Fana who stood next to me, rigid as a board. But he wasn't the one who needed divine help, because the name Nichoyre said was mine: "Paxarol Darason."

Crap.

_Flashback 3 Hours_

(Enter Chicago Illis POV)

The annoying little beast was crying again. I watched as my mother rushed over to him and picked him up out if his cradle. I really didn't understand what all the fuss was about when it came to my baby brother Boston. All he did was ate, slept, and cried. If he was useful he wouldn't do that. Try convincing everyone else in this house about that.

My parents don't understand why that, in the 3 months that have passed since he's been born, that Boston hasn't grown on me. Actually I'm still waiting for my _parents _to grow on me. I hate them both. I dislike my father because he's a part of the capitol. Who would volunteer for Peacekeeper service? Who would want to be a head peacekeeper? My mother is too strict and was always nagging me for something or other. She hates the way I dress, denouncing me as looking to goth like. Too bad for her since I didn't care. Plus she was deeply interested into the world before Panem; which is why she named my elder sister, younger brother, and I all after ancient cities. Who the hell would name their child Chicago? The name was stupid.

My sister Seattle was the only one I didn't mind. I'm a little jealous of her, I'll admit, because she is sort of pretty with her dark grey eyes. She's 18 and everyone loves her, thinking that she's the perfect everything.

My mother's sharp voice cut across my thoughts: "Seattle! Chicago! Go get ready for the reaping now. We can't be late."

Seattle and I rose from the living room and proceeded down the hall. I entered my room and turned to my mirror to assess my appearance. I have pixie-style blond hair with sky blue eyes. I am never caught dead without my eyeliner on. I turn to my closet for inspiration. Soon I decide on dark skinny jeans with a black lace shirt and black heels. For a finishing touch I add my favorite black rose necklace. Without waiting for anyone else I leave my house.

As I walk to the square on my own I pass numerous other people. Many of them skirt around me. I get some frightened looks. This makes me happy. I don't like other people so naturally I don't mind frightening them. Despite this I still wish there were some way that I could break the stereotypes that surround me. No worries I'll find some type of way to break free soon enough.

The square had filled around me. The reaping had begun. I spared no energy to listen to the mayor or Nichoyre Fury. I had no care for what they had to say. Soon they girl tributes name was being called.

"Seattle Illis." My sister. Maybe this is the chance I've been waiting for. To show people that yes I do have a soul. Besides this will be a chance to stand out. So I spoke up and volunteered for Seattle.

"I volunteer." I immediately hear the shocked mutterings and saw the strange looks my pronouncement had drawn. Inside I was happy; my plan had worked. I stood on stage for all to see as the male tribute was selected.

"Paxarol Darason." A handsome boy walked forward even though his face was so hard it could have been carved of stone. He made his way to the stage. I knew him of course. Everyone knew Paxarol Darason. The mayor came back and finished up the speaking that was required of him. Soon he was presenting us to the crowd: "Ladies and Gentlemen. I give you our tributes, Chicago Illis and Paxarol Darason."

_So sorry for the update delay. I've been sicker than a dog for the past month. School has been taking its toll. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	10. The Reaping of District Ten

_Thank you to __**Raye Vann **__and __**Apocalyptic-Mess**__ for these tributes! Keep reading and reviewing please!_

The Reaping of District Ten (Enter Jinnal Leriss POV)

It was my favorite type of day. Rain pattered down the sides of our house making different shapes on the windows. Since it was the day of the reaping Mother was making rabbit stew; another one of my favorites. My brother, Saran, and two of his friends were cracking jokes and playing card games. I could her Mother singing as she cooked. If today wasn't the day 2 of our number were going to be shipped off to die, it would be perfect.

It's going to be awful. It's my first reaping and I'm scared to death. My brother and my only friend, Harriet, have tried to convince me that it will be ok. They told me since I only have one slip in the reaping ball that I won't be chosen. I'm still trying to believe them.

"Hey, Jinnal, come on you can be on my team for this game." My brother said. Together we try and beat his friends Maddox and James at cards and fail miserably. My brother and I are really different when it comes to looks. He's big and I'm scrawny. I have curly blond hair and he has short dark brown hair. Everyone likes Saran. He is very popular and is 16 years to my 12. I'm pretty sure that Harriet has a crush on him but whenever I ask she doesn't respond.

"Boys, I've got lunch ready." Came my mom's soft voice from the kitchen. My mom is the best person in the world. She had become a little unstable since our father left her when I was a year old. Despite this we are happy. Life is as good as it can be for us.

Saran and his friends tore into the stew with gusto, perpetrating small laughs from my mother and myself. They ate like pigs, so I told them as much. James started to roar with laughter. For the furthering of our entertainment Saran and Maddox tried and failed to make pig noises while slurping down stew.

We all dressed quickly. The rain had stopped but the sky seemed to promise another storm. Together the five of us made our way through the streets to the square, where most of the district was standing ready. Everyone looked depressed. Mother left to go watch in the crowd. Saran walked me to the 12 year old section as James and Maddox went to the 16 year old section without him.

"Jinnal, listen man, it's going to be ok alright. They won't pick you. You'll be fine promise." He said. He spoke with such conviction that I wanted so bad to believe him, even though I knew he couldn't guarantee anything.

"Ok Saran. Love you."

"Love ya too kid." He ruffled my hair before walking away.

The mayor began the reaping soon after. He read the history of the world before Panem was founded, the events of the Dark Days that led to the Treaty of Treason and the birth of the Hunger Games. I could see people sifting restlessly, wanting more than anything for this to be over. Next up was our loud obnoxious escort, Mantee. He's a small guy with deep blue eyes and a different color wig each year. This year's wig was silver. He drew a female name.

"Constance Welch." A scared looking girl made her way on stage. She looks about sixteen. As she takes her place Mantee goes over too pull a boy name for the selection of male tribute.

He cleared his throat before reading, "Jinnal Leriss." Every eye turned to me. I try and look brave since everyone is looking at me. However as I look through the crowd I spot my mother's horrified face and burst into tears. I'm still crying as I walk toward the stage. I see Saran in the crowd. He looks shocked, as if the fact I'm going to die hasn't sunk in yet. I try and run to him but the peacekeepers pull me toward the platform before I can. I cry harder as I'm pulled on stage next to the other tribute. She gives me a sympathetic look that I barley catch through my tears.

I wonder how much it hurts to die…

_Flashback 2.5 Hours_

(Enter Constance "Case" Welch POV)

"Case! Come down from there before you fall and break your neck." Yelled my sister Aneliegh. I had climbed the 10 foot tall tree in our backyard. I loved the tree. I felt like I was on adventure or as close to it as I could get whenever I climbed to the top. It was like I could see the whole world from up there.

Annie doesn't get how happy exploring makes me. She can't understand why I'm so naturally curious about everything. She is like my mother in many ways since our mom disappeared when we were 8 and 10 years old. Father had to spend and ever increasing amount of time working to the point we hardly saw him. Annie has taught me all I know when it comes to cooking and fishing. I'm lucky to have her. Slowly I climb down the tree as to not break my neck. When I get down Annie has a tongue lashing and meal ready for me.

"Case you need to stop gallivanting off like that since you never tell me where you're off to. Especially with today being the reaping and all. Just think a bit next time okay?"

"I will Annie. Promise." I say to placate her. We both know I don't mean it. I hate rules and go out of my way to ignore them. She knows this but it never stops her from trying to rein me in. We eat a small meal before Annie sends me off to clean up for the reaping. She's already ready of course. We leave without waiting for our father, since he is working-_shocker_- again this morning.

Instead of going straight to the square where the reaping is taking place we head to my friend, Dean's house. We arrive at his small house. He waits for us outside the door dressing in his cleanest clothes. Dean is very tall dwarfing me and Annie. He has short brown hair and green eyes. He is always very protective of me. If he sees guys staring at me he's been known to hand them black eyes.

When we got to the square it was nearly full. The three of us were some of the last to arrive. Luckily we have Dean who can part crowds easily; we just have to stay close to him. We near the front before splitting up. Both Dean and I are only 16 but Aneliegh is 18 so she has to go all the way up front.

I don't pay attention to the mayor. I never pay attention to the mayor. But when Mantee the district escort comes up he receives my full attention. He is the person who seals the fate of two people. I shake as he selects a name for female tribute.

"Constance Welch." I hear Dean's gasp of shock at my name but it seems to come from a far off. Like Dean is on a whole other planet. I feel myself start to shake and it's not from the cold left by the recent rainstorm.

As I make my way toward my doom there's no way to deny the fact that I'm scared as hell. Most likely I will die. It's almost certain that I'll die. I'm just thankful that it was me and not Annie. She still has to take care of our father. I wait to see which male will join in on my dismal fate which has to be shared.

"Jinnal Leriss." All the crowd turns in the direction of a small, pale blond boy. He looks as if he could be around 12. He bursts into tears before beginning to walk toward the platform. Near the front he seems to spot someone he recognizes. He attempts to run for them only to be grabbed and hauled on stage. I give him a sympathetic look that I'm not sure he catches through his tears.

The crowd looks edge. Many women are crying for the boy; nobody is happy when 12 year olds are picked. It's not fair. Nothing anyone could do about it. The mayor was back up finishing his speech. When he tells us to shake hands I give the boy another smile. He still looks terrified but is no longer crying. He gives me a small barley there smile back.

"I give you our tributes for District 10. Constance Welch and Jinnal Leriss."

_I really enjoyed writing this one. _


	11. The Reaping of District Eleven

_So this chapter is for the ever fabulous __**Mossshine**__ aka __**Katie-Queen of Bunnies.**__ Thank you for submitting tributes as well as being one of my best reviewers for this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm so sorry for the delay. I'll try to never make you wait this long again!_

The Reaping of District Eleven (Enter Keeting Leona POV)

"He'll be noticing them missing any time now," Whispered my twin brother Kyle.

I giggled quietly in reply. We'd taken our Father's glasses and hid them in the kettle on our unlit stove. We watched from under the table as our Father stumbled around blindly trying to find them. Kyle and I are both shaking like mad now from laughter. It's only a matter of time before one of us gives away our position.

My prediction comes true within seconds. Father hit his knee on the table and Kyle lost it. Being twins what one does the other follows suit, so I busted out laughing along with Kyle. We heard our father sigh and watched him peek from under the table.

"Busted." I whispered to Kyle. He grinned.

"Okay where are they, you two?" He seems resigned to the fact that we are and adventurous pair who can't help but get into mischief. It probably comes from our mother, our adventurous spirits. Before she died she always read books to us that were made before the disasters that resulted in Panem. Stories like Harry Potter, plays by Shakespeare, and Twilight. She always wanted us to have imagination and open minds.

"Alright you two. You need to go get dressed in your good clothes."

When I get to my room I look at my reflection in my cracked mirror. I am the female version of Kyle. We both have the same olive skin, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. We even dress to match half the time. We agreed on yellow today.

Father and Kyle were waiting on me outside. It was beautiful outside. There were no clouds to be seen and the sun shone brightly. We had a long walk to the town square since we live near the west end of District 11. Kyle and I fall prey to boredom soon into our walk. Kyle decides to amuse himself be chasing me around. Soon we were both out of breath and pink in the face.

"Both of you stop running around now. We're close to the square and we don't need trouble with the Peacekeepers…again."

"Ok Dad." Kyle responded. We both knew all too well what he meant. We were too adventurous. The capitol doesn't like that too much so we are forever getting in trouble with Peacekeepers. I'm pretty sure our Dad is tired of bailing us out of custody.

We had reached the reaping site. District 11 is massive. We are labeled a large district by the Capitol. Today the square is so packed we can barely make it through the crowd to the allotted space for 15 year olds.

Soon after we squeeze into place the mayor starts the reaping. After her reads the short list of past victors Lucky takes the stage. Lucky is in her early 20's and is abnormally green. She's has clover green skin, wears clover green clothes, and has green eyes. I think someone's a little green obsessed.

"I'm just so excited to be here today! Let's start this reaping, Ladies first!" There is a pause as she picks a slip; then, "Keeting Leona."

I immediately begin to cry as I turn to Kyle. He looks stunned but he gives me a big hug before turning me loose so I can walk to the platform. Lucky greets me warmly and asks for volunteers. I know there will be none. I have no friends beside Kyle and people don't volunteer anyways.

"Alrighty well let's get a male tribute then." Another pause. "Eli Tanner."

"I volunteer." Everyone looks incredulously towards the spot where the words came from. When I see who spoke the voice in my head begins to scream _Oh no. No, no no no NO_! The volunteer was Kyle.

(Enter Kyle Leona POV)

"He'll be noticing them missing any time now," I whispered to my twin sister Keeting.

She giggled quietly in reply. We'd taken our Father's glasses and hid them in the kettle on our unlit stove. We watched from under the table as Dad stumbled blindly trying to find them. Keeting and I are both shaking like mad now from laughter.

Father hit his knee on the table and I simply lost it. Being twins what one does the other follows suit, so Keeting busted out laughing along with me. We heard our Father sigh and watched him peek from under the table.

"Busted." She whispered to me. I grinned at her.

"Okay where are they, you two?" He seems resigned to the fact that we are and adventurous pair who can't help but get into mischief. It probably comes from our mother, our adventurous spirits. Before she died she always read books to us that were made before the disasters that resulted in Panem. Stories like Harry Potter, plays by Shakespeare, and Twilight. She always wanted us to have imagination and open minds. I missed her loads.

"Alright you two. You need to go get dressed in your good clothes."

When I get to my room I take a good look at my reflection. I am the male version of Keeting. We both have the same olive skin, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. We even dress to match half the time. We agreed on yellow today.

Father and I were waiting on Keeting in our small yard. It was a beautiful day. There were no clouds to be seen and the sun shone brightly. We had a long walk to the town square since we live near the west end of District 11. Keeting and I fall prey to boredom soon into our walk. I decide to amuse myself be chasing Keeting around. Soon we were both out of breath and pink in the face.

"Both of you stop running around now. We're close to the square and we don't need trouble with the Peacekeepers…again."

"Ok Dad." I responded. We both knew all too well what he meant. We were too adventurous. The capitol doesn't like that too much so we are forever getting in trouble with Peacekeepers. I'm pretty sure our Dad is tired of bailing us out.

We had reached the reaping site. District 11 is massive. We are labeled a large district by the Capitol. Today the square is so packed we can barely make it through the crowd to the allotted space for 15 year olds.

Soon after we squeeze into place the mayor starts the reaping. After her reads the short list of past victors Lucky takes the stage. Lucky is in her early 20's and is abnormally green. She's has clover green skin, wears clover green clothes, and has green eyes. She's more than a little crazy, I think.

"I'm just so excited to be here today! Let's start this reaping, Ladies first!" There is a pause as she picks a slip; then, "Keeting Leona."

Keeting immediately begin to cry as she turns to me. I am stunned but I give her a big hug before turning her loose to walk to the platform. Lucky greets her warmly, which I semi thank her for, and asks for volunteers. I know there will be none. Keeting doesn't have friends beside me, really and people don't volunteer anyways. I know what I've got to do next. I have to protect my sister no matter what.

"Alrighty well let's get a male tribute then." Another pause. "Eli Tanner."

"I volunteer." Everyone looks incredulously towards me. I don't care. I'm not doing this for them; I'm doing it for Keeting. She seems to cry harder as she sees me walking toward her. The rest of the reaping goes by in a blur.

"I present to you our tributes, Keeting and Kyle Leona."


	12. The Reaping of District Twelve

_Alrighty you guys, it is the final reaping! After this comes the goodbyes, train rides, and prep for Opening Ceremonies. I'm going to combine all those into one chapter for each district so the chapters will be longer! These wonderful District 12 tributes are from __**Fina2212 **__and __**iluvtheboywiththebread. **__Enjoy!_

The Reaping of District Twelve (Enter Zella Nightblade POV)

"ZELLA NIGHTBLADE! GET IN HERE _NOW!" _

I laughed silently to myself. I wasn't going to go in there to get chewed out the 7th time this week. I was forever getting in trouble with my mother. I'm always getting in trouble at school with my partner in crime, Eria. We were regulars in the Detention Room at school. Everyone in my family thinks I'm a no good trouble maker. Well, except my sister, Ell. I am her idol.

"ZELLA I KNOW THAT YOU CAN HEAR ME! GET IN HERE NOW AND TELL ME WHY YOU THINK YOU CAN DITCH SCHOOL WHENEVER YOU WANT!"

I know I can't avoid her forever, so I leave the safety of my room and head for the simmering inferno waiting for me in the kitchen. The only plus is that she can't yell for too long unless she wants to be late for the reaping. I take a deep breath and enter the room.

"You called for me?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"Yes I did. Codie went and picked up Ell and Dil since he stayed home sick and the Principal told him to inform me that you were seen sneaking from school with that no go friend of yours, Eria."

I sent Codie a furious stare. He looked back at me unabashed and said, "It's your own fault. Either don't do it or don't get caught."

"Anything to say for yourself, Zella?" my Mom asked.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Jules it's about time for the reaping. We can finish this later, alright." My Dad said to my Mom.

"Ok. Fine. Zella you better come straight back here after the reaping got that?"

"Yep. Bye." I turned and walked out waiting for nobody. I matched along the road and nearly bowled over Eria. She looked like she'd had and argument recently, so I guess the Principal got to her parents too.

"Your parents chew you out too?"

"Naturally. I still don't care so it's whatever." Eria looks a lot like me. Her hair is a couple of shades lighter than my dark brown and she's a bit shorter than I am.

Since I stormed out a bit early due to anger, Eria and I have no problem finding available spots in the 14 year old section. As the crowd fills I see Codie going to the 16 year olds. Ell and Dil are too young to be reaped, thank goodness. Soon after all of District 12 files into the square the reaping starts. Mayor Vanderbilt reads to us the History of Panem and the beginning of the Hunger Games. He doesn't read to us a list of victors because we've had none. Not one in 17 years, which is kind of embarrassing.

It's Tatlia's turn now. She is more normal looking than most from the Capitol, with her sea green eyes and blond hair. Her normalcy stops when you see the skin around her eyes which is covered with gold tattoos. I think she's in her late 20's. Her squeaky, hyper voice doesn't go with the serious atmosphere of the crowd.

"Let's get a female tribute!" She digs deep into the reaping ball for a name. The whole crowd seems to have stopped breathing. "Zella Nightblade."

My thoughts immediately go to my sister. I can't show weakness for two reasons. One is that I will not be made an easy target for others. Second I will have to keep up a strong face for my sister. I walk up to the stage to accept my fate wondering who else will be picked to die.

(Enter Damian Rottweiler POV)

I rose with the sun today. Mostly due to nerves for the reaping later and partly because my daughter, Arya, decided to start crying. I went to her small room and picked her up out of her cradle. She was beautiful. Arya looked a lot like my wife, Sienna, with her pale skin and black hair but she has my dark blue eyes. We'd had her 6 months ago and she instantly became the center of our world. I wanted to give her everything I'd never had. This included a life with both parents, not them being murdered for illegal hunting.

Arya had drifted back to sleep so I lowered her back into her cradle. I turned and found myself face to face with Sienna. She smiled at me before walking over and kissing me.

"Morning Damian." Her smile was enough to outshine the sun. We only got married a few weeks before Arya was born. A lot of people thought we were too young but what point was there in waiting?

"Morning Love. How did you sleep?"

"I would've slept better if today hadn't been what it is." We headed to the kitchen to make our small breakfast.

"I know. We could both be reaped today, Sienna. We could both be sent to die and have to leave Arya here. Who would watch her if we died?"

"My sister would take her for us, Damian. Melina wouldn't ship her off to the community home or let her starve. Think positive."

I let out a snort at her last comment. Like President Fowlson's Panem gives us so many reasons to be positive. Most of my life, except falling in love with and marrying Sienna and having Arya, has given me every reason to think negative. But of Sienna wants me to think positive, I will.

"Alright then, I will." She beamed at me which sent my heart soaring. I leaned in and kissed her again. We get up and begin to prepare for the reaping. Sienna goes to dress Arya as I find clothes that look nice enough for the reaping. When we are all ready we spend one last moment together as a family. We sit together wordlessly on the couch but it's enough for the moment. Nothing is more important to me than my wife and daughter. I kiss them both as we leave for the square.

As soon as we get to the reaping we find Sienna's sister, Melina. We give her Arya to hold and she is clearly extremely worried for us. Then, hand in hand we walk to the front where all the other 18 year olds are assembled. Then the reaping is begun and the Mayor talks on and on about things no one cares about. Tatlia then begins to pull names. I pray for Sienna's safety.

"Zella Nightblade." I exhale and squeeze Sienna's hand. She is smiling out of relief I'm sure because there is nothing else to smile about at the moment. Then Tatlia chooses a male name.

"Damian Rottweiler." My heart sinks through my body. I'm devastated. This means less food and money for Arya and Sienna. I turn and kiss Sienna careful not to let any emotion whatsoever show up on my face. Sienna is crying and is looking like she's considering fainting. I walk up to the stage and take my place.

I have to win now. I refuse to leave my wife without a husband and my daughter without a father. I will stop at nothing to come back home, even if that means becoming a murderer. I lock eyes with my wife and her gaze alone keeps my sane as I stand on the stage. I don't look away until asked to shake hands with the female tribute, Zella Nightblade.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Zella Nightblade and Damian Rottweiler."

_Please review?_


	13. Come Home a Victor, or Not at All

_Ok everybody it's time for the goodbyes and train rides! Hope you like these next 12 chapters as much as the reapings! _

"_**There's never a right time to say goodbye." –Chris Brown (from his song Say Goodbye)**_

(Stephanie Grace POV)

After the reaping Granite Vertice and I are lead into the Justice Building. I'm not sure if I like him or not. He seems arrogant and on top of that he's known to be mentally unbalanced. But if it will help keep me alive I will ally myself with him. We reach the 2nd floor of the building and are led to separate rooms to await those who want to say goodbye to us. I know at least one person who won't be coming. My father. Since he will be my mentor for the next week any parting words we will have will take place the night before we are thrown into the arena.

The door is opened jarring me from my thoughts. My brother walks in unaccompanied. He looks worried and is shaking a little. He sits across from me and just looks at me with sad eyes.

"Do your best to get home ok?" he asks.

"I will. You know I will. Dad will be there to help me through it all." I reply.

"I know I just have a really bad feeling I might never see you again. I'm going to miss you."

"Don't worry I'll be back, okay?" I give him a smile and nearly squeeze him to death with my hug. The Peacekeeper comes in and signals that our time is up. He escorts my brother from the room. Soon the door opened again and in walked my two best friends Liam and Nick.

Liam Hoult was my best friend and ex boyfriend. Nick Palmer was Liam's best friend so we were close to. Sometimes it seemed that he liked me more than a friend would. I couldn't worry too much about it. Until I come home alive I'm not trying to set down anymore roots than I already have in District 1.

"Hey Stephanie. You doin' okay?" Liam asked.

"No but I'll be alright."

"We'll be waiting for you to come back." Nick added.

"Thanks for having faith in me. You guys are the best."

I pulled them into a group hug. While I still had hold of them I kissed them both on the cheek. When we all separated Liam looked at me a bit confused. Nick on the other hand looked at me and blushed. Soon the Peacekeepers were summoning them from the room to. As they reached the door Nick turned and met my eyes. He said two words to me that would haunt me as long as I was away from home.

"Be safe."

(Enter Granite Vertice POV)

After the crowd dispersed Stephanie and I are frog marched to the Justice Building. She seems to be studying me. I don't like that I want to cuss her out but that might set her off. Her Dad's a victor. I can't be pissing off such a high ranking competitor. We're separated into two different but luxurious rooms. I sit down and wait for whoever will come to see me off. After a few moments my Mom and Step-Dad walk in with Peridot right behind them. Dad immediately begins to lecture me.

"Remember boy you need to go in there and take out as much of that scum as you can get it? Make the best alliances possible. Practice with-"

"Dad I know. Those losers won't have anything on me."I boasted.

"I know you're strong but you need to-"I broke in before my Dad was finished.

"What? You don't think I can do this? I've been training my ass off for years for this. You know that!" I was getting angry now. I don't need all their advice. I'm perfectly capable enough to talk everyone out. I was going to kill them for killing Glaze. They killed him so I'll kill them.

"We know, we know. We just want to make sure you know to do my best." Says my Mom hurriedly. She's scared of the state of my mental health so she is trying to placate me. I smiled at the thought of being able to scare others. She smiles because she thinks I've calmed down. A Peacekeeper motions them out but Peridot turns to me and says, "Come home a victor or not at all."

(Stephanie Grace POV)

Soon I was walked to the train station. When I was aboard I saw that Granite, my father, and Zircon Ursay. Zircon is going to be Granite's mentor this year but what surprises me more is that he actually nods to me. Zircon never acknowledges tributes unless he feels they have a chance of winning.

The four of us proceed into the dining room for a late lunch. We will be in the capitol by tomorrow. We have to travel backwards to all the districts and get the other 22 tributes. We feast on roast duck, salad and tomatoes with fresh mozzarella. Dad and Zircon start a conversation while we eat warm apple pie.

"So we all want a District 1 victor out of these games. What are you two good with as far as weapons go?" asks Zircon

"I'm a badass at hand to hand. If it can be swung, you know like a sword or mace or something I'm your guy." states Granite. You can tell he takes pride in his combat skills.

"And you?" Zircon inquires of me.

"I've got basic knowledge of all weapons. I'll need to work more on survival skills during the training days."

"Well both of you practice on fighting technique. Also make alliances with Districts 2 and 4. You'll need them in the beginning." says my Dad.

"Both of you go to the viewing room and we'll watch a recap of the reapings." Says Zircon

Granite and I make our way to the plush viewing room. He seems to be preoccupied with his thoughts so I leave him alone as we sit next to one another on the sofa. Dad and Zircon walk in with Lilly Fell, our escort, at their heels with the tape in her hand.

"Sorry I didn't join you for dinner," she squeaks "I wanted a rest before the viewing!" She plugs the tape into the TV and I prepare to see 22 other lives ruined.

(Granite Vertice POV)

The television comes to life and the reapings begin. I see Stephanie volunteer and I see myself being reaped. The commentators don't know what to make of my reaction or my boastful statement on stage but the fact I must be very confident in my ability to win. Stupid idiots. How can they even suggest that I won't? District 2 is next and I almost laugh when I see how weak the girl looks. The boy, Silver Brigg, looks more formidable. Soon the reapings become a blur in my head though a few stand out. The pair from 3 is a couple, there's a wild looking girl from 5, and the boy from 10 is a small crybaby who can't be over 12. And of course I take note on the District 7 tributes who I will make pay for the death of Glaze. The girl, Olive, I think her name is, is tall, dirty, and very masculine looking. I do have to give her some points on how she smirks at the crowd. The male, Sloan, is another who looks like he's strong enough for the games. Still it doesn't matter because I'm going to win.

(Stephanie Grace POV)

After we view the reapings I am depressed at the thought of some of the tributes I will have to face. I keep my poker face up but inside I feel for some deeply, like the boy from 10 who walked to the stage in tears, or the brother and sister from 11. However all of them have to die if I'm to go home. I go to bed that night wondering about the games and what will happen when I get there.


	14. Never Turn Your Back

_Hi there! Here's District Two. Hope y'all like it. Fan fiction wouldn't let me to my uploading page for almost a week!_

(Silver Brigg POV)

I make sure not to make eye contact with the girl, Daisy, because I'm almost certain she will be joining the Careers. I will have nothing to do with the capitol lapdogs. We ride the elevator to the second floor to be escorted to rooms to say goodbye. I've got no one left who would want to see me. I'm alone in this world now.

"Sir is it possible for me to go to the train now? There's no one coming for me." The peacekeeper turned and looked at me searchingly. After a few seconds he nodded and beckoned for me to follow him.

We rode down the elevator in complete silence. I'm taken out the back and led to a small car with tinted windows. The drive is short and my door is opened by another pair of peacekeepers. I'm walked to the train and once I'm onboard the door is shut behind me.

(Daisy Nightlock POV)

I sit in a richly decorated room waiting for friends and family in my allotted time for goodbyes. I don't have to wait long before the door opens. My uncle, Ikkie, walk in. My uncle has been my only family since my parents died in a fire. He is the one who trained me and turned me into a career.

"Daisy I thought you were going to wait a year so you could get stronger?" he asks.

"I know; I was. But Uncle I promised to Rachel and Kathey that I would volunteer for either of them if they were reaped."

"Alright but remember make allies with the other careers but trust no one fully. They'll turn on you in a blink of an eye in there."

"I know. I'll practice with weapons and brush up on survival skills too."

"Don't spend too much time at things you know well. Learn new things. You never know what will save your life."

"Alright Uncle." A Peacekeeper walks in to signal our time is over. My Uncle hugs me swiftly; he's not one for affection, and he walks out the room. Soon as he is out of sight Rachel, Kathey, and their parents rush in.

"Thank you for volunteering for our daughter, Daisy."

"No problem."

"Oh I'm going to miss you so much. I'm going to have no one to hang with now till you get back." Says Rachel

"You'll be fine. Break some hearts for me, okay?" I give her a smile which she gives back to me.

"I will. Do the same for me." Rachel doesn't have to worry about that. My Uncle trained me to be a career, a ruthless killer yes, but he also turned me into a _seductive _ruthless killer. The boys in the games wouldn't know what hit them. As Rachel and her family left I smirked at the thought of Silver Brigg; who would be my first target.

(Silver Brigg POV)

As I sat in the darkened room that was assigned to me I feel the train rattle to life. Guess this meant Daisy had finished her goodbyes and was now aboard. Soon Shirley Curtain was knocking at the door telling me to come down for lunch. When I reached the dining car I found Daisy, her mentor Light Allburn, my mentor Theebes Grayles, and the ever unfriendly Shirley Curtain. We ate a meal that was good but made me long for my mother's home cooked food. I told myself to snap out of it. My mother was gone and wasn't ever coming back.

All through the meal Daisy kept trying to catch my eye. The rare times she did catch my eyes she gave me this flirty half smile. I ignored her advances; I didn't trust her at all so I wasn't going to give her any incentive to try and get closer to me. Later when we went to go watch the reapings she sat uncomfortably close to me. I kept scooting over but then she'd move with me, so finally I just ignored her and tried to focus on the reapings on the screen in front of me. I paid particular attention to the careers I'd be trying my best to take out. The boy from 1 doesn't seem mentally stable. I wonder what type of variable that will make him in the arena. The girl is normal looking for a career. The commentators inform the world she is the daughter of a past victor. Then I see Daisy and myself volunteering. The girl from 4 also seemed like a typical career. The boy is short; and when he's called up to the stage he seems to go from shocked to pissed in a matter of minutes. I could take all 4 of them and Daisy easily I think. It's all I'm trying to accomplish before I die anyway.

"Well that was good. I'm turning in early. See you all tomorrow." States Shirley as she walks out of the room. This leaves us with our mentors who are observing us silently. It is Daisy's mentor Light Allburn who breaks the silence.

"Both of you need to get sleep. Tomorrow we will start thinking out your training and strategies. Just remember to never turn your back on a career. Got it?"

"Got it." Says Daisy; I simply nod my head to show that I understand. We rise and walk out of the room.

(Daisy Nightlock POV)

As Silver and I walk out of the viewing room I try and think of a good way to seduce him. So far he's been successfully ignoring all my advances. This was a put out since I'd never met a boy with the willpower to do that. So I decide to try talking to him.

"Hey Silver what do you think the other tributes will be like?" I speak in a bubbly, happy voice to see if this will help me get through to him. He turns his silvery-grey eyes to me. I'm shocked to see what looks like hatred coming from them though he speaks to me in an even, emotionless tone.

"No idea. Goodnight." And with this he turned and walked down a different hall away from me. I stood there for a while afterwards, only one thought consuming my mind: _Is he seeing right through me?_

Because if he is then I have a problem; a 6'4 one named Silver Brigg.


	15. Think Like A Career

_Wowzers! I'm almost at 100 reviews! You guys just spoil me rotten LOL. Here is District 3's train ride so enjoy…_

(Eris Balbonie POV)

Henry and I walk into the Justice building hand in hand. We reach the rooms where we will have the goodbyes with our families. Before I go to my room Henry kisses softly before being yanked away from me by a Peacekeeper and shoved unceremoniously into his room. I only escape the same treatment because the 2 peacekeepers escorting me are my brothers. They follow me into the room so they can say goodbye first.

"Just remember everything we've shown you and everything Dad's taught you and you'll make it out alive." are the first words out of Damian's mouth.

"Yes just don't do anything stupid and everything will work out." Adds Derrec.

"I will Damian and I'll keep stupidity to a minimum Derrec." They both laugh at this and get up to leave. Once they are gone my father comes in pushing my mother in since she's still in her wheelchair. Dad goes straight into trainer mode as he sits down.

"You want to be a career, right, Eris?"

"Yes. I'm done with everyone overlooking District 3."

"Well if you and Henry are going to accomplish that you're going to have to impress the career tributes during your days of training and let them know that you want to be allies. The two of you need to think like careers and act like careers too."

"We will." I'm quiet for a moment as I look to my mother. She still hasn't said anything to me. Does she really hate me so much that she won't even wish me luck? I take a shot a conversation with her.

"Any advice you want to give me Mom?" I hear the hope in my voice and hope she responds positively.

"No. Disgraces never win the Games. You'll probably die in the bloodbath like the majority of the rest of the field."

Tears fall fast and rapidly before I can try and contain my emotion. I bury my face in my hands and don't even look up as I hear my parents go. I'm trying to quiet the loud rasping noises I'm making. Cameras will be outside documenting my face, emotions, and everything else. The other tributes, including the careers, will see this footage. They will not accept someone into their ranks who looks like a weak crybaby. My breathing steadies as I prepare myself for what's ahead.

(Henry Wishceltt-Bach POV)

I kiss Eris again right before her brothers escort her into her room. Before I can even say anything I yanked from her and all but thrown into my room. I sit down and wait for my aunt Dahlia, who will be my only visitor.

She comes in quickly and stays less than five minutes. She tells me to think smart in the arena and make her proud. She clasps my shoulder for a brief second before exiting the room.

My life in District Three, at least for now, is over.

I arrive on the train before Eris. I stay by the door to the train looking out the window for her. Finally I see her white blond hair in the vast crowd of reporters. I help pull her up into the train and give her a hug. It's not obvious but I can tell she's been crying recently. I take her to the room that Calpurnia Kaddy said would be hers. I propel her towards the bed an sit her down.

As I hold her in my arms I feel her begin to shake. I kiss her head softly as I feel her tears wetting the front of my shirt. I begin to rock her back and forth slowly. As Eris' tears begin to slow I whisper to her, "You're beautiful, important, and an amazing person. Nothing and no one can change that. I love you." I say this over and over so that hopefully she will believe it.

When she finally looks up at me she gives me a watery smile that nearly breaks my heart. She kisses me softly and says, "You're the best person I know, Henry. And I love you too."

"What happened?"

"My Mother happened. She said I was a disgrace and that disgraces can't win the games and that I would die in the bloodbath."

"Love you know I'd never let that happen. Now come on let's get you some food."

I take Eris' hand and lead her to the dining car we passed earlier. Calpurnia and our mentor Zillah Payne sit talking. Both of them turn to us when we walk in. I see Zillah's eyes take in Eris' blotchy face. As we sit down she learns across the table towards her

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Henry is great at cheering people up." Eris smiles at me and I smile back. I think of how lucky I am. Even if the two of us might die in a few days at least I'm going out knowing there is one person in the whole world who really, truly loves me.

(Eris Balbonie POV)

After we eat it's time to watch the reapings. Henry holds me close as we watch the screen. I try and make note of the careers. The boys from 1 and 2 are huge, and look as if they enjoy ripping people limb from limb. All the girls look like typical careers. I'm pretty sure me and Henry could take them if need be. The boy from 4 is short but that doesn't mean he can't do damage too. I'm not afraid of them and I think the pair of us could fit in easily. Henry seems to be following my train of thought.

"We could join them just fine. Once they see what we can do they'll want us anyway." He says.

"You two are thinking of joining the careers?" asks Zillah.

"Yes that's why I volunteered. I don't want anyone looking down on District 3 again." I reply.

Zillah looks to Henry; "What did you volunteer for?"

"To protect her. I always have and I always will."

She looks at us with seemingly a whole new light. Then she beams at us before turning to Calpurnia. Then she says, "I think we've got some winning tributes this year."

I smile at this too. And then I know that the time for tears is over. I've got to think like a career. It's my time to shine. I turn to Henry.

"We've got this." I say to him. He nods in confirmation.

"We've got this." And we really do. Anything that comes our way we can handle it now.

_Reviews?_


	16. Don't Go Falling in Love

_So I would just like to thank all of you for reading my story. Also I'd like to thank you for the awesome feedback I've been getting from you guys. I honestly don't think I'm as good of a writer as y'all make me feel that I am(blushes big time), but as long as you all are happy then I'm happy ! _

(Claire Kall POV)

I'm sitting in the pastel colored room saying goodbye to my Dad and Dillan. Neither one of them is too worried about me. I can tell they believe I'll be coming back. Their confidence in me is the best gift I could have right now.

"Make allies with the other careers, Claire. They can help you out." States my Father.

"I will. I'm good with spears and nets. They'll love me." Dad and Dillan smile at this.

"Go out there and kick some butt for me. Show those lames how we Kall's do it." Dillan tries to hold a serious face and winds up laughing his head off. _I'm going to miss this _I think to myself. I can't remember a day I've gone without the laughter of my friends and family. I'll be back to hear them soon.

I hug them both tightly before they leave. I'll kill anyone who gets in the way of me getting back to my Father and Dillan. The door opens again and Matt comes in. He sits down in the seat Dillan just vacated. He proceeds to tease me. What else would he do?

"So my little Claire's all grown up and going to the Hunger Games, huh?" He laughs softly again as I elbow him in the ribs.

"Yea you have any advice for me, intelligent one?"

"Yep. Come back to me." He leans over and kisses me on the cheek before getting up and walking out.

Guess I know what I'm going to dream about for the rest of the day.

(Ferris "Karp" Rewing POV)

When my uncle, aunt, and cousins came in I was leaning against the window looking out at the distant sea. My younger cousin Catla toddles over to my and wraps her chubby little arms around my leg. Ayu who is shyer stays hidden in her mother's skirt after taking a quick peek at me. My aunt herself still only acknowledges me with her disapproving sniff. I decide that I've had enough of her.

"What is your problem with me?" I demand.

"With you?" she nearly shrieks. "You are an ungrateful beast of a child who doesn't appreciate anything we do for you. We bring you all the way from your wrenched life in District 11 to live here and you won't even accept food we put on the table for you. And since your uncle won't send you back home, go die." With this she turns and storms from the room; Ayu barley keeping a hold on her skirts since, in her anger she's walking extremely fast.

My face is getting hot. I know she's partly right which makes it even worse. I do appreciate my uncle taking me in and training me. But my Aunt is right about the food thing. I'm pretty independent so I am too proud to accept food from tem most of the time. It's not because I'm unappreciative. Usually I just steal food from others. It's not like they'll miss it.

My uncle doesn't have much to say to me. He gives me some advice about what to do in the arena before he takes Catla by the hand and leaves. Soon Ferden and my other "friends" come in to say goodbye.

"So, Shorty, make sure to not get killed." Says Capelin.

"Yes team up with the careers and don't do anything rash. We know how you get sometimes." Adds Ferden.

"And for the love of Panem don't go falling in love with a girl and paying the ultimate price for it. You usually have a crush a day so remember it won't help you live in the arena." This is from Remora in her usual demeaning, snippy tone but, of all three of them she has the biggest point. I can't get sidetracked in the arena. My mind drifts off to Claire Kall almost guiltily but I force it back to the present.

"I'll remember everything. Thanks guys." The three of them gather around and ruffle my hair and pat me on the back before taking their leave. I feel slightly cheered as they left. If my family won't support me at least I have 3 people who I think will.

(Claire Kall POV)

During lunch with our mentors and Toffee Trinket I study Ferris Rewing. He looks nothing like people of District 4. He has cappuccino brown skin, similar to a lot of people from District 11. He has some nasty looking scars adorning his neck and arms almost black eyes, with deep purple rings underneath suggesting a lack of sleep. He looks alright for most of the time but then every once in a while he scowls down at his plate. I decide to take the plunge and talk to him.

"Hi." I say to him. He looks at me swiftly before mumbling a greeting.

"We'll be working together as careers, huh?"

He looks at me full in the face now but can't seem to meet my eyes for more than a few seconds at a time.

"Yeah we will be." He gives me a sort of half smile as he says this. Feeling accomplished I ask him about his non-District 4 looks.

"I was born in District 11. My mother is the town baker. My uncle didn't have kids so he wanted a child he could train. My mother was all for it. She thought I'd have a better life here and I do. That's all really." Ferris says.

"Well I'm glad you live in District 4 instead of District 11, or else you'd have the most atrocious manners." states Toffee. "People for the poorer districts always do."

If Ferris has an opinion on this he does a great job of hiding it. After Toffee's pronouncement lunch is silent until she suggests we go watch the recap of the reapings on television.

(Ferris Rewing POV)

I'm such an idiot. I could barley look at Claire when she was talking to me. At least I managed to get complete sentences out. Remora was right this crazy obsession I have over Claire isn't going to help me.

I feel like strangling Toffee Trinket over her comments about District 11. It may not be my home anymore but it doesn't set well with me to have people dissing the place I came from.

We go to the viewing room and begin to watch the reapings. The other careers-the tributes from 1 and 2-look like they are ready for battle. Both boys are huge and the one from District 1 isn't all there I think. There's also the male from 7 who looks like he could hold his own. The pair from 8 doesn't look necessarily strong but both look as if they tricks up their sleeves. I make a mental note not to trust either of them.

When it's over Toffee reminds us in her chipper way that she'll be waking us up early the next day and that we should get a good night's rest. As I lay there trying my best to fall asleep I can't help but wonder if my aunt was right, and that I'm on my way to go die.

_Sorry for the late update. Life is doing its best to get crazy on me again! _


	17. It All Comes Down to the Capitol

_Here is District 5. Hope all of y'all enjoy. Sorry for not updating I'm working on getting back to updating every other day!_

(Enter Flux Mazin POV)

When my parents come in to say goodbye to me they are shocked. I know they never expected me to do this. Upon meeting my eyes my mother begins to shake, small tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. I barley resist temptation to roll my eyes (so like hers) in impatience. Did they really have that little idea of what I was like now?

"Wh-why would you volunteer Flux?" she stammers, "Haven't we given you everything?"

"Yes Flux what entered your mind to have you act on a preposterous idea like volunteering for the Games?" asks my Dad.

I succeed again at not rolling my eyes but barley. Didn't they get it? They essentially abandoned Volt and I for years of climbing the corporate ladder in the District. I decide to flatter my parents into thinking my way. They are easy to appease which is why I've survived this long lying to them about anything and everything.

"Mother, Father you know how you always tell me to do my best in everything I do?" I ask them using a quiet, pleading tone that I know they would lap up.

"Yes." said my Father.

"Well I just wanted to make you proud on a bigger level." I say my voice wavering in all the right places. "I thought that winning the Games for you would be the biggest way to show you have much I appreciate you. I already do well in everything I do here, so now I have the chance to show the rest of Panem what a good job you've done on me."

I've done it now. My soft spoken speech has my parents wrapped around my fingers. My Mother is crying harder than ever now and squeezes the life out of me. My Father pats me on the back and whispered, "I'm proud of you son." Then the peacekeepers are escorting them from the room.

"Good riddance." I mutter.

Next my brother and friends pile into the room. They all sit at my feet and look up at me, as they usually do, as if waiting for orders. I'm more than happy to give them final instructions as I prepare to go off and become a legend.

"Remember everything you've learned from Volt and I. Get caught and you alone will pay whatever consequences the Peacekeepers decide to hand out. No ratting each other out. Volt is your leader now so obey him like you'd obey me. I'm going to be highly disappointed if when I come back I get a foul report on any of you. Got it?"

They all nod their assent and wish me luck in the arena. I don't need luck though. Once the Gamemakers see my skills in the private session the world might as well bow at my feet. As the others leave Volt stays behind.

"Go out there and knock them dead. Show them how brilliant you are. Trust no one, alright."

"I won't." Simultaneously we walk toward each other and pull the other into a brief hug. Then he's gone and I am on my way to the fame and fortune I've always wanted. Only 23 people stand in my way.

(Autumn Coville POV)

I sit in the dining car while I wait for Flux to board the train. Sitting with me is our mentor Taylor, a moody, brooding, defiant 18 year old who won the games four years ago. Also in my presence is Panem's dumbest woman, Savigne Maridel. I don't know how anyone could be this idiotic. This is how it's obvious that she's from the capitol. Nobody this stupid could be from the districts; they wouldn't last five minutes.

Savigne is really starting to get on my nerves. I know that despite the angry look I usually have in my eyes the rest of me is very doll like in appearance. I'm guessing that this is what's giving Savigne the idea that she could talk to me like I was 5 instead of 17.

"Now Autumn, when they bring the food out make sure to eat plenty. You look dead on your feet!"

I don't respond. She continues on.

"You got on the train fairly quickly. You and your family must not be that close."

I don't respond to that either.

"I can't wait to see what your stylist does for you. You'll be a star!"

My nerves are ready to snap. Does this woman ever stop talking? Taylor is effectively ignoring her as he's probably been doing since his own games 4 years ago. If she says one more thing…

"And I can't-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" I mutter. She hears me and looks supremely offended. I can't even begin to care. After that there is silence with is a relief from the last half hour I've just experienced. Soon Flux is boarding the train. I think Savigne forgives me over lunch; putting my attitude down as stress from the events of this morning. I shudder when I imagine the rest of this week with her.

Over the next hour it becomes apparent that none of the 3 of us-Me, Flux, or Taylor-has a very high tolerance for Savigne. From time to time I see Taylor shoot me and Flux small smiles that seem to say _you'll get used to her eventually_.

(Flux Mazin POV)

After our dinner we watch the reaping recaps. All the careers look like they are ready for battle. Also there are strong looking boys from 3, 7, and 12. I'm not worried. Soon as I find an ally worthy of me I'll have someone to watch my back and when the time is right someone to stab in theirs.

(Autumn Coville POV)

It all comes down to the Capitol. All those people I saw today; all of their fates are now sealed and most of them are heading to their doom. How could anyone look at that boy from 10 and only think (with excitement no less) of how he will die. I hope I don't witness his death. It is his face that haunts me as sleep finally finds me.

_Just so you guys know I'm working on who will be allies with whom. Don't worry you guys will get the chance to approve of them. Hope y'all have been doing good._


	18. Don't Be The One To Kill Him

_Hey Guys! I just wanted to thank you because on my last chapter I received 30 hits and 24 visitors! Also how did you guys like the movie? I was fortunate enough to see it on the 22__nd__! I really liked it but I wish they hadn't left out and changed some things. And I do not own the general hunger games idea; it belongs to the brilliant Suzanne Collins. _

(Yuki Reasaki POV)

I'm staring out the window when my parents come in to see me. They aren't weeping or screaming at me; they just seem lost. It's easy to see some of the surprise left on their faces too. They sit down and just look at me. I know that one thing has gone my way. For all the months they've been ignoring me, I have my parents' full attention now.

"Yuki! What's wrong with you? Why'd you volunteer?" asks my Mom. Her voice shook a bit but her eyes held mine steadily. All I can think about is how angry I am at her. How abandoned I feel at her and my Father's indifference.

"You'd know why if you ever paid attention to me." My voice is low and even I can detect the hurt in it.

"What?" She looks flabbergasted.

"You heard me. You don't care about me anymore. Neither of you. When Heath came back it's like I blended into the backdrop to fade completely. "

"We do care about you; Yuki-"begins Dad.

"No you don't. I'm going to make you proud of me again, though. I've been secretly training for this. I'll let you make it up to me when I come home." I hold my ground then; looking my mother in the eye, knowing my Dad will go with whatever she says. She only nods before grabbing my Father's hand and exiting the room.

Dain comes in next. We sit together on the couch and he holds me in silence for a while. I know I'm doing the right thing but, sitting here with him now is revealing how hard it's going to be to leave him. To not see him again for weeks. I only have to peek at the scars on his wrist to harden my resolve.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving you, but I'm doing this for us." I whisper to him.

"It's alright," he whispers back. "And I'm going to hold the depression off, no matter what I see on that screen. I want to be here when you get back."

The kiss that follows his promise has to be the sweetest we've ever shared; including the one after he proposed and I said yes. The door opened and a Peacekeeper comes in and leads Dain from the room. Last to visit me is Claralee. Her eyes are tinged with red most likely from her visit with her twin brother. I try and push Blace Miller from my mind. That's a whole other problem I'll need to handle before were sent to the arena.

"Hey girl," Claralee gives me a watery smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. How are you though, with Blace and all?" I have to put an extreme amount of effort to say my ex-boyfriend's name steadily as possible.

"It's not what I expected; both my best friend and twin brother in the same Games. I know I'm going to lose one of you since only one person can win. Just promise me one thing, okay?"

"Okay what is it?"

"Don't be the one to kill him"

(Blace Miller POV)

"What's wrong with you? Why'd you volunteer _after _Yuki? I'm going to lose one of you now. Did you even think about that?" rages Claralee.

"No I didn't and I'm sorry, okay, Claralee. I'm sorry. But I was going to volunteer when I turned 16 since forever, you knew that," I'm trying to hold my ground with her but I hate when were arguing so I'm pretty sure I'm failing miserably.

"I didn't think you were completely serious! I know you've been training with Dad at the training center and that he'd want you to go in but I didn't think you would!"

Claralee was right on that part. Dad had wanted me to volunteer and was thrilled when I told him I would. Mom just wanted me to go with whatever I wanted. When they came to visit me he was full of advice. Mom just hugged me and said she couldn't wait till I got back.

"I'm sorry Claralee. Really I am." Claralee's hazel eyes meet mine. She then sat down facing me.

"I know. Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't kill Yuki. I don't think I'd ever fully forgive you if you did."

"I won't. You know I won't. I couldn't."

Something in my voice brings confusion to her features. Then shock and realization seem to set in.

"You never got over her did you," She asks. "You still love her, don't you?"

"Yeah Claralee I still do."

She nods and leaves the room. Soon her place is filled by Gavert and Karson. They do their best to give me advice. As they leave Karson turns to me and says, "Did you know that you have a 1 in 24 chance of coming home? If you add in other factors in your chances are even higher!" He smiles positive of my coming back as they usher the pair of them from my room.

I wish I could be as positive as him after the rest of my day. Yuki's mentor is a nice woman named Pelip Fault. I get stuck with Jukin, the 14 year old kid who won only 2 years ago. He is an immature little beast and I can probably guarantee no help from him in the arena unless Pelip makes him. He acts like a right little angel to everyone but me. He'd better be real glad I can't strangle him. Gevirik Florent will be of no help to Yuki or me. I haven't seen her since the reaping since she takes food in her room in order to avoid us.

So pretty much I'm screwed.

(Yuki Reasaki POV)

All throughout the rest of the day I think of Claralee's last words to me: _"Thank you. He still loves you, you know." _Blace Miller still loves me. I can't stand him. I've just made a reluctant promise not to kill him. One I don't know how to keep. I could avoid him in the arena. Just stay clear of him the entire time. The thought of breaking any sort of promise to Claralee is repellant so I will try to keep this one.

We don't talk all day but I know we'll need to. We glance at each other all throughout dinner and the replays of the reapings. I believe that he still loves me; it's in his eyes. I wonder what he sees in mine. I know in my heart of hearts that I won't kill him. That job will have to go to someone else.

The reapings themselves are interesting to watch. The careers-who I want to join-, are a mix. The boys from 1 and 2 are both huge and scary. The boy from 1 is unbalanced; you can see it on his face. The one from 2 is just angry. There's something going on inside his head that the rest of us aren't privy to. I like the girl from 3. Something about her just seems to resonate. I want her for an ally. Having her boyfriend won't hurt either. He looks strong which will help in the arena. I tell my mentor this and she agrees and says she'll request them for me. Only one other person sticks out to me; the boy from 10. His face and Blace's seem to blur in my head. Two boys. To kills that won't be mine.

_And here it is. So sorry it took so long. Also please review even if you don't have a tribute in my story because I'd love to hear from you too. _


	19. Coming Home

_Hey guys! Were over halfway with the goodbyes! I am so thankful to you all. When I posted that last chapter the story got an insane amount of hits and visitors. 351 hits and 75 visitors to be exact! Also everybody keep your eyes open for my new one-shot fanfic coming soon. It will be titled __**Always and Forever**__. Hopefully you guys will like it as much as this one!_

"_**I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming…home" –Skylar Grey (from the song "Coming Home")**_

(Sloan Rowark POV)

"Son, listen to me." My Father and I sat face to face in the two redwood chairs. I can't believe that this was really happening. I've just been reaped. I was leaving home and headed to the unknown. The unknown tributes, the unknown arena, nothing familiar.

"Make sure to get an axe. We're lumberjacks; it'll be your best bet in the arena. Impress those capitol people. They've got the money."

"I will."

"Don't let those big tributes get to you."

"I won't."

The door opened. A peacekeeper walked in. "Sir, your time is up." My Father nodded and turned back to me quickly.

"Last thing. Whatever happens I'm…I'm proud of you son." He hugged me briefly before leaving. My Father is tough. I've never seen him shed a tear. This was really different.

My next visitor was my grandmother. She could hardly keep up a string of coherent words; she was crying so much. When the peacekeeper opened the door to usher her out she hugged me fiercely whispering, "You are a brave one. You'll come home."

Garen and Jace were lost for words; something that doesn't happen to the pair of them often. It would have been funny if it was under different circumstances.

"Hey, man, you can do this, you know." said Jace.

"Ok."

"Really, Sloan. You can. You're huge, and strong. Get water and an axe. You can hunt. Sit in a tree and pick them off."

"Alright."

Last to visit is my grandfather. The person I'll miss most. He looks older than ever with all the sadness in his eyes. I can't believe I'm going to leave him.

"Be smart in that arena, Sloan. It's nothing but a big chess game. The arena is the chess board. The other tributes are the white pieces. You are the black pieces. White always moves first in chess. Make sure your moves are to counteract theirs. Be smart and you'll make it."

"But what if I don't?" My biggest fear. Whispered so only my grandfather can hear.

"You will. I have faith in you."

Then the peacekeepers come in. Grandfather rises to go with him but turns and tosses me a small object that's extremely heavy. He walks out with a smile in my direction. Then Peacekeepers take me to the train. His words keep playing over and over in my head. People believe in me. I can do this. I can win. I look down at the object in my hand. The black king of our worn chess set.

_I have faith in you. _

(Olive Liveane POV)

Laurie Grace and Javie are the first to visit me. Laurie Grace simply climbs up on the couch next to me and hugs me. Javie's normal humor filled expression is gone. He already looks older than his 9 years from living on the streets but he could be twenty with the expression he has now.

He speaks first, "You're smart, Olive. Resourceful too. All it is outlasting the others."

"Yeah until some boy from 1 runs me through with a sword or something."

Javie just rolls his eyes at my sarcasm. "That's no way to be thinking." He glances at Laurie Grace, who is silently crying into my sleeve. "You have to come home. For her and for me."

I nodded. I held onto them both tightly until they were ripped from my grasp. I'm left in silence until the door opens and my parents come through. I turn and face the wall. I am in no mood for my excuse of a father today.

"Stupid girl. Why'd you go off and get reaped huh? Now we're going to lose one thing of tessare cause you're goin' off to get killed." I'm not shocked by his words but now I am furious. My mother stares at him like she's never seen him before. I can tell a fight is coming before the screaming and raging begin.

"Etienne! How dare you! The girl is going off to die and that's the last damn thing you can think of to say to her? You make me sick; I can't belie-"

"Woman I don't care what you think she had no business getting her effing name pulled out of that ball-"

"You're rude, selfish, and so damned conceited. I don't know why in the hell I decided to marry you. I hate you-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU LIKE ME OR NOT NO ONE SAID YOU HAD TO STAY IN _MY _HOUSE-"

"_YOU'RE HOUSE? _ARE YOU INSANE? YOU DO ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING ALL DAY AND YOU EXPECT FOR ME TO-"

"ENOGUH!" I yell with all my might. Both of my parents turn to me dumbstruck. "If all you guys are going to do is sit here and argue, get out. Just get the hell out!" With this I get up and storm to the door. I open it and address the Peacekeeper standing at attention outside.

"Sir, can you please escort my parents out please?"

He nodded to me and came inside. He motions for my parents to rise and exit before him but they're too busy staring at me.

"Let's go!" orders the man. He has at least 5 inches on both of my parents. Without looking at me again my father gets up and storms from the room. My mother rises as well but walks backwards keeping my in her view until the door is shut.

Soon my last visitor is let in. It's Karnen. He is as amazingly handsome as always. Tall, dark-haired, those astonishingly blue-green eyes…

I always feel a pang in my chest when I see him knowing that I love him and he only sees me as a friend. And now I was headed off to the Hunger Games. I may never see him again. No I _will _see him again. I am coming home. I hitch a smile on my face so he won't see any leftover anger from my disastrous goodbye to my parents.

"Hey Olive." He hugs me tightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine."

"You're going to win. I know it. There's nothing you can't do."

I laugh at that one. I have to. He makes me sound invincible. Which, of course I'm anything but. Too soon he is being escorted out. Then he is gone. Everyone is gone; I'm on my own now.

(Sloan Rowark POV)

I silently observe the different train cars as I walk up and down the train. Everything is more immaculate than anything I'd seen in my 17 years. Soon I run into Hawkins. In his bubbly, excited way he tells me it's time to eat.

I'm the first one there. Hawkins rushes off to get Olive, her mentor Niale, and my mentor Skover. As they file in one by one I nod to each of them. Olive seems to have cleaned up since the reaping. She is no longer dresses in her boyish clothes and there is no trace of dirt on her skin. She smiles at me and I nod to her with a small smile back.

The meal is the best I've had in my life. Hawkins is giddy to the point of incoherency while explaining to Olive and I what all the dishes are. Mashed potatoes, beef stew, vegetable and fruit salad, baked chicken, spiraled glazed ham, some sort of cinnamon pie. Olive is eating like she's never seen food before. I know I'm not much better. I stop myself in the middle of my fourth plate. I feel as if my insides will be making an appearance. I only wish my grandfather was here to enjoy the food with me.

Now that neither of us are shoveling food down at alarming speeds, our mentors start to give us a prep talk about what to expect, once we've reached the Capitol.

"Do either of you have any skills that'll help us help you stay alive?" asks Niale.

"I'm good with pocket knives and I'm agile. I can fist fight well enough." Replies Olive.

"Good. Good. And you?" she says as she turns to me.

"I'm good with axes and slingshots." My voice is quiet. I'm beyond nervous with everyone in the room focused on me.

"Are you already working as a lumberjack Sloan?" questions Skover.

"Yes sir."

"That's good. Really, really good. We can work with that!" pipes Hawkins. "Let's go see the reaping recap!"

We all go to the huge viewing car where a massive television is waiting. The anthem plays as the coverage goes straight to the reaping of District 1. The boy and girl are good looking. "They'll be rolling in sponsors." Mutters Olive. I can't help but agree. All the careers will, that's simple knowledge. The pair from 3 is boyfriend and girlfriend. I know their ending will be bad. The Games is no place for love. Both tributes from 5 just seem mentally off. District 6 has two volunteers, which is shocking. I see Olive and myself being reaped and I am beyond thankful that not one ounce of emotion shows on my face. Olive is the same till she smirks at everyone in front of her. I turned and looked at the real Olive sitting next to me. I'm no good at talking to girls so I stumble over my words a little as I ask her: "You're not scared at all are you?"

She turned and looked at me, "Sort of. My whole life has been a challenge. This is just another challenge that's coming my way. I'm just going to try and do my best to win."

I nodded. "That's what I'm thinking. Just do the best I can to win."

(Olive Liveane POV)

I walk to my room that night thinking of my conversation with Sloan. He was really a nice guy. Not the big, scary giant some thought he was. He's just a gentle giant. I smile thinking of how easy it is to talk to him. Sort of like Karnen. I realize that maybe Sloan and I would be better off working together in the games. Were both skilled and having someone his size watching my back will be a blessing in the arena. I smile as I drift off, listening to the rain outside, knowing that maybe, just maybe things would be okay after all.

Maybe I would be coming home.

_Please review or PM me your thoughts!_


	20. This Isn't The End

(Alicia Hills POV)

I've been sitting in this room for almost 10 minutes and was beginning to feel irritated. Where in the hell were Gabby and Mocha? Just as I was about to give up on them they burst through the door.

"I love y'all, I really do but you would think that if I volunteered for one of you, you'd speed up a bit to see me." I snap.

"We know Alicia but the Peacekeepers wanted to talk to us." Said Gabby.

"Why did they want to see you? What the hell did y'all do?"

The two of them looked mildly offended. "We didn't do anything. They were just letting us know we could stay in our house unless you came back dead. Then we'd be sent to the community home until Mocha turned 14. If you come back alive we'd be with you in the Victor's Village."

"Oh ok. Remember to trade with others for food. Don't pick fights because if you do and you lose I'm going to come back and beat you. Our neighbors will look after okay?"

"Okay Alicia. We'll miss you!" I let them hug me; something I usually didn't do since I hate hugs.

"I'll see you soon okay, because I'll be coming back. I promise." Then they are escorted out and all I'm left with are the images of them that will replay in my head while I'm away.

My sisters are the only people in the world I've got left, so I wasn't expecting any more visitors. So when I see the fat ugly face of Serenity I nearly gag on the rabbit I had for lunch.

"What dumbass let you in here?" I really, _really_ am not in the mood for her. Of course she plops her chubby butt on the nearest chair to me and grins.

"I'm here to say goodbye to my favorite employee of course." She smiles again like that would make me like her or something.

"I'm giving you exactly 3 seconds to get out of here and stop breathing my air before I go off on you." I say. She laughs right up until my hand smacks across her face. The ringing silence could be cut with a knife but I don't care. I snatch her up by her collar and drag her to the door. I throw it open wide and toss her at the feet of the Peacekeeper outside my door.

"Next time you feel like letting trash come visit me don't." I look down at the mass of blubber that is Serenity. "And you; I want you to say something else smart to me when I come back."

She mumbled something unintelligible. I feel more anger than I believed to be humanly possible.

"What you say to me? You want me to slap you on the other side of your face too?" She shook her head violently.

"I thought so. Guard I'm ready to be escorted to the train now." The Peacekeeper still looked shocked but he quickly snapped back into action and escorted me to the elevator. I was anything but scared; after all that was my victory that was waiting.

(Damon Yale POV)

Adam was sitting next to me crying his eyes out. Looking at him I didn't know how he was going to make it without me there for the next couple of weeks. Forget the next couple of weeks. What would he do if I don't come back alive again? I couldn't bring those thoughts up to him. Not when the reality of what's just happened has seemed to break him completely.

"Hey Adam look at me. It's going to be okay alright. I'll be back. Just stay in school try and make all the food last. Someone will help you out. This isn't the end."

"Do you promise to win? Do you promise to come back? You could do it you know. You can win."

I didn't want to get his hopes up. I would be facing an arena full of kids who were stronger than me, bigger than me and kids who'd trained forever for this. But this was Adam. I couldn't give him false hope and have no hope myself.

"I'll try my best. I will do everything possible to come back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

A Peacekeeper escorted him out and then Lea came in and took his place. _What would it take to convince this girl that I don't want to be friends _I thought exasperatedly. That's when I noticed the tear marks on her face. She couldn't be crying over me, could she?

"Hi Damon." She said in a shaky voice. "How, how are you feeling?"

Since I was probably going to die soon anyway I decided not to deny Lea this conversation. "I'm okay. Been better."

She almost smiles at that. "I'll check on Adam everyday and make sure he's eating, doing his homework, and just okay while you're gone. My mom said she'll save him food from our meals."

That touched me. No one has ever tried to help us before. Even if they had I probably would have rebuffed them. I didn't want help taking care of myself and Adam. That was something I had to learn to do on my own. But I accepted this kindness as a sort of last gift from Lea.

"Thank you Lea." I said quietly. "That means a lot."

"Well that's what friends are for right? Friends help each other." Was the reply I received.

The Peacekeeper was back again. Lea bent down and hugged me again and this time I tentatively hugged her back. This is the closest I've been to anyone besides Adam in a long time. Last person to hug me like this was my mother; and that was a long time ago. Lea let go of me and gave me her brilliant smile again before allowing herself to be steered from my room.

(Alicia Hills POV)

The room that was assigned to me was exquisite. I've never seen so much nice stuff before in my life. I dress in a blue silk shirt and black pants. While I stared at my now luxurious appearance Vienna Lee came to get me. The lady was so damn preppy I could hardly stand it. Who could be that happy all the time? She herded me into the dining car where Jasmine, Usher, and Damon were all sitting. I tried not to stare at Usher, but it was hard not to. He was gorgeous and an excellent mentor as far as I was concerned. Both he and Jasmine smiled at me as I sat down. Damon simply nodded his head at me and went back to eating. He was probably mad about the nasty stare I'd given him after he glared at Vienna and I on the reaping stage. Not that I cared. I didn't want allies and I especially didn't want a scrawny, rude thing like him who didn't seem to like me in the slightest either. Seemingly following my point of view Jasmine begins to ask about our skills and plans for the games.

"So are either of you particularly good at anything that will help you in the arena?" she asked.

"I can fight, you know fist to face pretty well." I said innocently. This got Usher to laugh and if I was light skinned I would have blushed.

"Well that will certainly come in handy in hand to hand combat. What about you?" She turned her attention to Damon.

"I have endurance, and I can climb trees. I'm mediocre with a bow and arrow but I know the basics." He mumbled.

"We can work with that too" Stated Usher "Both of you head on to the viewing room. It's time to watch the reapings."

(Damon Yale POV)

The national anthem blares as District 1 comes on the screen. The houses there look so much better than the best ones in District 8. _Filthy lapdogs _I think. Their tributes are a strong looking boy and girl, who have probably been training since they were 5 or something. There is a boyfriend and girlfriend from 3. I almost gag when I see the boy kiss the girl in front of the world. Didn't the fools understand that love will get them nowhere? Both tributes from 7 look like they could win. The other careers boy and, most surprisingly the boy from 12 look strong as well. These tributes are everything I believed and feared they would be. Winning would be a challenge, but it was a challenge I was up for.

_Oh yes the wonderful Alicia. She's based off of my best friend who I love to pieces. She threatened me with a vow of silence if I didn't get this chapter up. So thank __**allycat211 **__for this update as well. It would have been up sooner but we had deaths in the family as well as my mother being rushed to the ER last week. Please hit that review button! _


	21. Will There Be Anyone To Trust

(Paxarol Darason POV)

As I sat in my room waiting for my family I couldn't help but think why me? Of all the boys in District 9 they had to choose me. I took a shaky breath as I tried to calm myself. It wouldn't help any for Rissel or my parents to see me lose it. I had to be strong for them.

The door burst open and Rissel ran straight for me. Both she and my mother were already crying.

"Pax," Rissel sniffed. "You promised that you'd be okay; that you wouldn't get chosen."

"I told you I'd try. You know I don't have control of if I get picked. I'm sorry Rissel."

I hugged her tightly. I knew the next couple of weeks would be awful for her. Watching eagerly to see if I was still alive or not. Then, having to still watch after my killer had murdered me and went on his way. I knew I didn't have much of a chance but, I was going to try and that was going to count for something.

My friends came in next. Fana, Nesh, and Tweet were all looking at me like it was already my funeral, and they were trying to figure out what they'd say about me to the mourning crowd.

"Paxarol, you have to promise me right now that you will do your best to get out of that arena alive." Asserted Tweet

"Of course you know I-"

"We know you'll try but do more. Learn absolutely everything there is to learn. Don't spend time on the pretty girls. Focus on why you're there." Added Nesh

"I'll try and learn everything-"

Fana looks up at me from his seat by the door. "Just win," he says quietly. We all look at him understanding the magnitude of the moment. Fana hasn't spoken in 2 weeks. He doesn't speak often but when he does it always means something.

"Thanks man." I whisper back at him. We sit there in silence until they're escorted from the room.

(Chicago Illis POV)

I sit alone in my room which is what I wanted. When the peacekeeper tried to let my parents and Boston in, I refused them. Last thing I wanted was to sit in a room with people I hated before I was shipped off to a death match. However I allowed my sister to come in. I knew Seattle would want to thank me and she was really the only person I believed I could stand.

The door creaked open as my sister scurried in. She rushed over and gave me a hug that I tolerated. After she'd nearly squeezed the life out of me, she sat and looked at me with those soft grey eyes of hers.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I want you to come home, you know."

I simply nod at her; Seattle realizing I will say nothing else gives me a small squeeze on the shoulder before walking out.

For now my life here is over. Let the Games begin.

(Paxarol Darason POV)

My district partner is slightly terrifying. I will admit I am a womanizer, player, and a complete flirt. However I could tell instantly by looking in her dark blue eyes that none of my tricks would work on her. She wears all black and none of us-Nichorye, our mentor Charliss, and I -are spared from the intensity of her stare. It's obvious she trusts no one here, so I resolve to watch my back carefully around her.

Besides Nichorye's high pitched preppy prattle, dinner is silent. The shock from the morning has worn off and I beginning to worry about the faceless 22 other tributes who'll be my fellow tributes. Who should I avoid? Make allies with? Will there be anyone to trust?

When were done eating Charliss gives us her prep talk. "Paxarol. Chicago. Listen to me. I'm going to do my best to make sure one of you survives. But you're going to have to help me. Listen to what I say and do what I ask. I've been in your shoes and I know how you're feeling. Make friends with people who seem to be like you. People who can help you survive. You're not here to make friends. You are here to make _allies. _Got it?"

Both Chicago and I nod our assent. I feel my spirits lift a bit. With Charliss as my mentor, and the ever happy Nichorye to get the Capitol people on our side, and possible future allies, who knows? Maybe I can win. That thought sticks in my head like a mantra for the rest of the night. I could win. I could win. _I could win._

(Chicago Illis POV)

I lay in bed that night thinking of all the faces now condemned to death in the arena. They got an interesting mix of us this year: from the classic career pack, to the young 12 year old boy from 10. So far I see no one I'd like to possibly ally with besides the mad looking girl from 5. I'm sure Charliss will be thrilled to hear that one, so I keep it to myself, like I always do with info I don't feel like sharing.

"_I know how you're feeling."_ No she didn't. _I _didn't even know how I was feeling. I knew I'd done the right thing by volunteering for Seattle, but why did I do it? Was it to prove people wrong about me? To spite my parents? Or maybe I just honestly hate my life that much where I took the only way out I could find. I didn't know and I was too tired to figure it out. Rolling over on my side I drifted off to sleep with screams of dying tributes filling my subconscious.

_First I have to say that I am so sorry this chapter a month and a half overdue. My life these past few weeks have just been so stressful. I'll sum it up for you. My computer crashed, I had AP World testing, my mom's been in the hospital and underwent surgery ,etc. But no matter what, especially with summer coming, will you have to wait this long for a chapter again. _

_EbunnyLove _


	22. In This Together

_I'm so sorry for my very long hiatus but I'm back! I'm trying to get back in the swing of my writing. I'm hoping I can get back to updating like I used too. I think I've got my inspiration back. Please leave reviews to share your thoughts, they really keep me motivated. _

(Jinnal Leriss POV)

I sit in the cold damp room with my arms wrapped around my knees, rocking back and forth. The storm has started again and a steady drip of water is coming from the ceiling. I feel cold and wet and miserable as my surroundings. I keep hearing a whisper of, _"Jinnal Leriss" _in Mantee's voice.I take a shaky breath and hear voices coming closer. When the door opens I turn. My mother and brother enter, and I immediately feel a bit better. But then I see the look on my brother's face and realized he looks worse than I think I feel.

"I'm so sorry Jinnal. Really I am. I s-should have volunteered for you. You're 12; you can't go into the arena. And if you die it's my entire fault. Entirely m-my fault." Saran stammers.

"It's okay Saran. I don't want you to die for me." I reply.

"But you're my little brother. I'm supposed to protect you."

"You do protect me."

My brother gets up from the velvety armchair he's been hunched over in to hold me tight. He's sniffing in a strong attempt not to cry. My mother has been watching the whole exchange with misty, distant eyes. I know she's going to not believe this all happened. She's going to ask Saran if it was real. And when she finds out that it is real she's going to fall into the type of sadness that hasn't surrounded her in years.

We sit there for the not saying anything to each other. There's nothing to say. We just hold each other for the trying to make our time last. But like we inevitably knew it would, their time was up. I can't ever remember feeling sadder than I do now watching my only family being steered away from me. With a last mournful look over his shoulder, Saran is taken from the room. I curl up again in the chair with my arms wrapped around my knees again and resume my rocking thinking all the while _what's going to happen to me?_

(Constance "Case" Welch POV)

"Remember to make friends, not enemies, okay? And don't just run off; learn as much as you can while you're there."

Annie is compulsively straightening my clothes and my hair. As far as family goes she's the only one here. My father is still working. I doubt he even knows I've been reaped. By the time Annie gets to tell him I'll be halfway to the Capitol. I try and not be bitter about it.

Annie spends the rest of her time just trying to give me small intermingling words of comfort and advice. She gives me a huge hug before leaving. Dean comes in then. He pulls my into a huge bear hug lifting me off the ground. Once he sets me back down on solid ground we sit down. I look at his face and his smile-barely existent anyway-fades completely.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," I reply "How're you."

"I've been better too" Dean replies; he pauses for a minute before saying, "What are you going to do?"

I shrugged my helplessness: "I dunno. Just try and survive I guess. I'm going to make allies with that little boy, Jinnal. I just can't imagine him in that arena by himself."

"That's a good idea, he'll need you." Dean glances at the clock, "I've only got a minute left. Take care of yourself, Case; I won't be there to give anyone a black eye for you." I grin at that, remembering the time he punched a boy in the face for flirting with me. Dean hugs me fiercely as the door opens behind him. The Peacekeeper breaks us apart since Dean refuses to let go. He then proceeds to push Dean unceremoniously from the room, but not before Dean manages to get out, "Give them hell!" I can't help but laugh and the thought of never seeing him again agonizingly flashes through my mind before I push it away. I'm a free spirit no matter how chained the Capitol keeps us. I don't do well dwelling on negative thoughts. I think that's why I love to explore so much: it's the only escape I have from this reality of mine that's always full of pain and loss.

And, now I'm on my way to that pain and loss tenfold. As I'm guided toward the train I long for the already long lost rain of this morning. I take my first steps onto the train preparing myself for the unknown.

(Jinnal Leriss POV)

I already feel better than I did an hour ago even though with every second we are racing toward the Capitol. The minute she had seen me, my district partner Constance, who insists I call her Case, tells me she wants to be allies.

"_Hey Jinnal can I talk to you?" she asks._

"_Sure." I had replied._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to be allies. It would be best for both of us to not be alone. District 10 should stick together."_

_I thought about Saran's pained expression as he told me that he needed to protect me. I look at Case's face then and I believe she means what she says. She comes off genuine and that alone helps prompt my decision to take her up by her offer. I told her yes and told her why I chose to say yes. When I talk about her genuine personality she laughs a bit. _

"_You have a very good read on people, Jinnal. I only would have offered to someone I felt deserved it and you do."_

Now Case and I sit in the dining car with Mantee and our mentor, David Sprat. He won the games after he beat the last two tributes to death with a cattle prod he found in the Cornucopia. He is said to have a hot temper and slightly sarcastic personality but he cares. More food than I've ever seen in my life is being set out before us. Case and I share a glance of wonder before we dig in. Mantee has to keep a running commentary on some of the food since Case and I have never seen some of it before.

"That there is banana pudding, Case it's delicious, try it!" he says in his weird high pitch voice. When I ask what the flaming dessert at the end is he nearly bounces out of his chair in excitement as he explains that it's called baked Alaska, named after one of the former states of North America. He says alcohol makes it burn. All I know is that it taste amazing and I wish my mom and Saran were here to try it.

As dinner is cleared away the aura around the table changes, David becomes noticeably tense and I see him looking us over out of the corner of my eye. Mantee isn't bouncing as much but he never seems to be completely still. I start to wonder if he bounces in his sleep. After this observation David decides to break the ice that's been hanging unmentioned over our heads for the past hour.

"So, Case, Jinnal do either of you have any skills worth a damn that will help you in the Games? Archery, spear-fighting, climbing trees, anything?" he asks.

Case jumps in, "I'm good with plants and I can fish and tie a few simple snares. Also I can climb trees."

David nods his head thoughtfully; "That's good. Those are basic skills that will be essential. I need to start getting you trained for combat though because when it comes down to it you'll have to get up close and personal in a fight with someone sometime."

David then turns his eyes on me. He smiles a little-my nerves must be showing clearly on my face-and looks at me, waiting for an answer. I stutter a bit before saying, "I can climb trees too and I have really good balance. My mom says I'm like a cat because I always land on my feet. I'm also good with plants and I can use blow darts okay too."

He nods at me too; "We can work with that as well. But we'll wait and start talking tactics after we get you through the Opening Ceremonies. For now we need to go watch the recap of the Reapings and see what you'll be going up against."

The four of us proceed to walk three cars down to a car that's been made into a viewing room. Mantee turns the screen on and we tune into the Capitol network just in time to hear the tail end of nation's anthem and the beginning of the reapings.

(Constance "Case" Welch POV)

We watch the reapings one by one. All the career districts produced model career tributes. An arrogant boy from 1, another who looks like he can break rocks with his bare hands from 2, and three beautiful girls from each district to boot. From seeing them it does to produce some fear in me but I try and crush it. I might as well stand there and let them kill me if I'll let them intimidate me any further. I sneak a glance at Jinnal as they switch over to District 5; his fear is evident on his face. I place a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and turn back to the screen. I've missed 5 but I see the tributes from 6. Something seems to be going on between them. It's not obvious but when the boy volunteers, hot anger flashes across her eyes. The two from 8 seemed to be to attitude explosions waiting to happen. Then I see Jinnal and myself reaped. Both of our fear at being picked is clear. Most tributes try and cover their emotions but Jinnal and I displayed them for the whole world to see. I just hope no one thinks me weak. The pair from 11 is brother and sister-twins no less! Only one other tribute catches my eye. The narrator of the piece divulges the information that the boy-man really- from 12 is already a father. My gut clenches. The fact that a child may possibly lose a parent in this Game hurts.

We don't stay up long after the reapings go off. David tells us we will arrive in the Capitol tomorrow morning. I give Jinnal a big hug before he walks off to his room. He's already becoming like a little brother to me. When I quietly remind him that we're in this together, he smiles. Before I go to sleep I look out my window. The lights of a new district greet my eyes. I feel my whole life has been leading up to these Games. As I roll over I can only hope I live through them to meet my life on the other side.

_Hope this extra long chapter makes up a bit for not updating for 6 months. I will continue to update. Reviews help. You guys rule, Have a great day, everybody! _


	23. My Sister's Keeper

_Hope you guys have had an amazing holiday season! My Christmastime has been great and I'm super excited to present you guys with this chapter! Cheers for the upcoming 2013. _

_"I believe we are our brother's keeper." -Stephen Dyer_

(Keeting Leona POV)

I'm still numb. The sacrifice Kyle has made for me is huge, and even as close as we are, unbelievable. He holds on to me as we're led to the justice building, the shocked murmuring of the crowd fading behind us. It's unprecedented what he's done, and while I'm sad that he's possibly giving up his future for me I can't help but be thankful that I won't be facing the arena alone.

I'm jolted from my thoughts when the Peacekeeper escorting us started to direct Kyle into another room. Kyle simply tightens his hold me, refusing to go into the room.

"Can we please have a room together?" he asks "Only our Father is coming anyway, to see us off."

The Peacekeeper looks at him coldly and says, "There are no exceptions to the rules and where you're going you'd best remember that." With this final statement Kyle is ripped from me as I am pushed into an adjacent room. It's cold, dank and dimly lit. I don't sit and the chairs look uncomfortable anyway. The door opens behind me and I spin thinking irrationally for a second that it is the Peacekeeper coming to get me. Instead I see my Father. I immediately rush to him. He holds me tight, whispering "You'll be okay" over and over in my ear. When he lets me go his grief makes him look like he's lived a thousand lifetimes.

"Dad, if-if we don't come back will-will you be okay?"

"No, but I'll try and survive it."

He hugs me again and this time when the door opens it is the Peacekeeper there to escort my Father out. And I am left very much alone.

(Kyle Leona POV)

I can tell by the look on my Father's face that he's already been to see Keeting. I haven't seen him look this lost since Mom died 6 years ago. He sits down in the armchair across from mine.

"Dad I'm sorry but Keeting is my best friend and I couldn't-"

"It's okay, son. And I just wanted you to know that I'm okay with the decision you've made to go in with your sister." He pauses for a second before adding, "And I'm really proud of you for it."

"Really, Dad?"

"Yes. It's the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do. And District 11 will remember you forever for it."

"Thanks Dad. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Son. Try your best to get home."

"I will." He gets up and hugs me tight. When the door opens the Peacekeeper who pushed me away from Keeting is there to lead my Father out. With a last look over his shoulder my Father exits the room. When I'm led out into the hall I immediately sweep my surroundings for Keeting and spot her instantly, although she's not hard to miss in the bright yellow we're both wearing.

Her eyes are still rimmed red but she looks better than she has since her name was selected in the reaping. We never leave each others' sides as we are escorted from the Justice Building, threw the throngs of people- from District 11 and Capitol reporters and camera personnel-and onto the train.

(Keeting Leona POV)

Once we step inside the train it's evident that this is not a place for those whom like Kyle and I are used to the vineyards, orchards, fields and hard work of District 11. The sharp edges and gleaming, immaculate surfaces could only belong to the Capitol. Lucky and Austin, our mentor, are both sitting in the dining car waiting on us.

Lucky noticed us first. "Come in, come in you guys! Lunch will be ready soon!" Kyle and I proceeded to sit across from them just as the first course is served. The food looks more appealing than anything I've ever seen and smells just as good. Our Father has an okay job as a vineyard manager but we still have to try and make everything we had last. The meal consists of over 3 different meats and vegetables and fruits cooked and done up in ways I've never seen before. We've barley started eating when Lucky begins a conversation with Kyle.

"That was just so sweet what you did for her! The sponsors will love it and hopefully it will help us a lot. I'll be sure to play it up for you." Lucky says.

"It was brave, sweet and stupid, I think you mean Lucky," Austin interjected "What do you plan on doing, Kyle, if you two are the final tributes standing?"

Kyle swallows hard looking not dissimilar to a mouse caught in a trap. It's obvious that he was hoping this would come up later and judging by the side glace he spares in my direction, preferably when I wasn't around. He responds anyway.

"I'll kill myself and she wins." He answers quietly.

"Kyle!" I shout, almost choking "You can't do that and I refuse to let you!"

"Doesn't change the fact that I'd do it; you're my twin sister and my best friend. Where would I be without you?"

"And where would I be without _you_, Kyle? What would Dad think if you just off'd yourself to save me?"

"He'd be sad but he'd respect my choice to do so."

I can tell by the look on Kyle's face that I won't win this one and I decide to not push this issue further for the moment. So everyone lets the subject drop along with me but I can still see Austin critical gaze searching us. Lucky simply tries to get back on topics that are meaningless to everyone but her, without success.

(Kyle Leona POV)

I knew Keeting wouldn't take that well. I was hoping that it would never have to come up, but thanks to Austin it did. For the rest of the meal' and as we sit waiting for the Reaping Recap program to come on, I mentally curse him from Hades and back and to Hades again.

"_And where would I be without you, Kyle?"_

I knew it would affect Keeting worse than anyone else if I died. We were it for each other. Neither of us had any other friends, and no other living family except for our dad. I thought back to all the days we spent together running everywhere and driving people up the wall. The train jolted and shook me out of my reverie. That was then, this is our now. Heading to the Capitol where only one person could reverse this journey. If she lived, Keeting would just have to learn how to get on without me. I'd find some way to talk sense into her later.

The television was wired to come on as soon as the program started. The Capitol's anthem blared from the screen and the well constructed streets of District 1 came into view. I hated their male tribute straight off. He seemed overly cocky and a general pain in the ass besides. The girl almost looks like she could be related to Keeting and me, except for the green eyes. The District 2 guy was huge. I secretly hoped that I never came across him. After that all the faces become a blur as my mind goes into overdrive. Most of the boys, excluding the ones from 4, 5, 8, and 10 are bigger than me, but even the boy from 4 has more muscle than I do. Keeting seems to compare similarly to all the girls and I can't help but be worried. I sneak a peek at my sister, who is staring at the commentators on the screen wide eyed. I wipe any hint of fear off my own face. I can't frighten her after all; I am my sister's keeper. So I try and make her laugh. I nudge her with my elbow before saying, "This is nothing but an adventure and we're good at those remember?" She smiles and laughs before turning back to the screen to catch the last bit of the recap. I can see some of the fear leave her eyes. The night is young so we stay up a bit, and I shove my pride and ask Austin what Keeting and I should expect when we get to the Capitol in the morning. The answer seems to be an extreme makeover for the Tribute Parade which Keeting actually gives the impression of being excited for. I go to sleep with my head buzzing with faceless stylist, boys taller than trees swinging swords, and plans filled with my own determination to save my sister.

_Hey y'all so here it is the 2__nd__ to last chapter before the Tribute Parade. I hope you liked this and please review or PM me! Feel free to follow me on twitter where you can also bug me to update (PM me for my twitter name!) Cheers!_


	24. Rise to the Expectations

_This is the very last chapter of goodbyes as well as my first update for 2013. Happy reading!_

"_Rise and rise again until lambs become lions."-Russell Crowe_

(Damian Rottweiler POV)

I held Sienna's shaking, sobbing form tightly. She held on to me just as hard and I knew she was dreading the moment that she'd have to let go. Our daughter was on the couch next to us, sleeping but her face scrunched up as if she knew the turmoil our lives had just undertook.

Like she knew the very real possibility that her father would be dead in a week.

I hurt and ached for my family. I was to be taken and possibly slaughtered in an arena full of children-because, after all I've been through, I hardly considered myself a child. I remained strong because I knew Sienna would feel my despair if I lost faith in myself. And I planned on coming home.

"Don't cry. You're worried but it'll be okay. I'm coming back." I whisper in her ear.

She looked at me with tearstained eyes, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have faith in myself, after all you did tell me to think positive."

Sienna gave me the smallest of smiles before kissing me softly. "I believe you and I'll be waiting for you."

The door opened behind us and the stocky peacekeeper who'd led me to the room entered again; "Time to go." He said gruffly. Sienna carefully picked up our still sleeping daughter and quietly walking out of the room.

Soon after the man came back for me and I knew it was time for the train. I resolved to myself then and there that I would make no allies. I didn't trust many people anyway, but to put my life in the hands of hot-headed, immature children would not be the way to preserve my life. If I was going to win it would be in my own way.

From this point on I was on my own.

(Zella Nightblade POV)

Eria had come and gone. We had sat facing each other by the window looking out at the center of District 12. She had rushed in and hugged me before delivering the news that she hadn't seen my family in the Justice Building. My parents, my siblings-none of them were coming to see me off. _They don't matter, _I think to myself bitterly, _I don't care. _But I was lying to myself a bit. I didn't give a damn about my mom, dad, or Codie, but I thought Dil and Ell would find a way to see me.

Just as all these thoughts raced through my mind the door opened again. I looked around and gasped as I saw Ell stumble through the door. She raced for me and gave me a hug.

"I thought you weren't going to come see me off." I exclaimed.

"The others aren't. Momma's still mad at you but I snuck off. You're the best sister ever; I had to come see you."

"You be good, okay? I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

And then as soon as she appeared Ell was gone. I felt better. It was nice to know that people cared what would become of me. When the door opened again I rose to follow the Peacekeeper wordlessly. It would do no good to argue with them. We walked to the train station moving quickly through the throngs of people. Cameramen from the Capitol all had their cameras trained on me. I hoped I didn't look afraid. As the female tribute from District 12 I couldn't afford to. All odds were already stacked against me. To earn sponsors or respect from the other tributes I must rise to the expectations of others and defeat them at the same time. With that in mind I boarded the train with my head held high.

(Damian Rottweiler POV)

I cursed the previous thirty-two tributes from District 12 over and over again in my mind. I knew that all the other tributes on the long train were getting advice from their mentors and many had probably racked up sponsors from looks alone. Since we had no victors to help guide us me and Zella, the young female tribute had to rely on Tatlia for help. I hoped the squeaky woman was good at her job of getting us sponsors.

"So what's going to happen when we reach the Capitol tomorrow?" questioned Zella.

"Oh the two of you will be completely made over! No one will expect much from you with the way you look now but when your stylist fixes you, people will love you I'm sure!" I looked over at Zella. Her eyes widen and narrow at Tatlia's airheaded comments. What Tatlia says pisses me off too but I don't really know what else she expected to hear. No one ever thinks twice about District 12, or its tributes. All anyone wants is our coal and they'll get it because no one back home wants to feel the wrath of the Capitol if we don't fill our coal quotas.

After that we finish the meal in silence. We'll us tributes do. Tatlia rambles about anything and everything for the rest of the time but I pay her no attention. When all plates are cleared she herds us into the Viewing Room so we can see the recap of the reapings. As we sit down the lights dim, I can't help but wonder if I've underestimated the competition.

(Zella Nightblade POV)

The recap starts off with the national anthem before going straight into the reaping of District 1. Neither of the two seems easy to beat and the commentators even say they think District 1 will have another Victor this year. The boy from District 2 is huge. There will be no fighting him and winning. He's massive and looks as if swinging a sword will be child's play for him. The rest of the reapings flash by. I am gratified by the fact that I do not look afraid when I am called. Neither does Damian. The female commentator says that we may be exactly what District 12 needs to get its very first victor.

Tatlia rushes off after the recap is over, saying something about needing "beauty sleep". Damian goes soon after without saying a word to me. His body language alone has made it very clear to me that he has no interest in allies. There was no one else that I really felt like I could approach and ask to be allies with.

"I don't need them." I muttered to myself, as I found my way back to my room. "I don't need anyone." I went to sleep that night formulating a plan that I hoped would keep me alive.

_I know this was kind of short and not my best but here it is. Sorry for the updating delay but I'm still here and this story shall be finished. Hopefully you have a good feel of the personalities of all the tributes now. Next chapter-the Opening Ceremonies! _


	25. The Opening Ceremonies

_I started this story all the way back in 2011. I am determined to finish it and see it through. Thank you to all who have stuck with it this long. I've reread it and become reacquainted with the characters. I've found numerous typos and small issues with plot that I will go back and fix and the 17__th__ Hunger Games will live on. But for now here is the next chapter!_

(Enter Karina Augusta POV)

I looked around at all the various screens displaying my masterpiece from different angles. The high mountain peaks topped with snow, the low misty valleys covered in thick vegetation, and the three rivers that converged together to make a fast-paced rushing body of water. My arena was going to be the best yet. It had a variety of places to fight and hide. Nothing about it would be simple or easy for this years' tributes. Plenty nasty surprises were awaiting them.

I turned from the arena to the loop playing on another screen of the reapings. I watched again as the 24 unlucky ones were reaped and volunteered. I saw again as the boy from District 11 volunteered to be with his sister.

_He has no idea what they're in for._ I thought to myself._ None of them do. _

(Olive Liveane POV)

I was getting awfully tired of being poked and prodded. I didn't think being made over would be so tiresome. I try to not complain. After all I don't know these people well and this is their job. I can't deny though that I enjoy the feeling of being properly clean.

"Why you're so skinny!" exclaimed Norah, who apparently is in charge of my hair. "I never met anyone this skinny!"

"And your nails are practically chewed off. Be nice to them while you're here." Says Taro, who is busy putting plain fake nails on each one of my fingers.

I barely know what to say to them as they rattle off advice for the upkeep of my appearance. It's never been a priority for me. I have too many other things to worry about and colorful nails and flowing locks wouldn't solve anything. Part of my mind drifts back to District 7. What would Karnen think if he saw me dolled up like this?

My team leaves and I wait for my stylist I can't help but start to feel a little slightly nervous at coming face to face with the others.

_At least I'll have Sloan. _I think to myself. _Some people still have no one at all. _This is irrevocably true. Many times over the past 16 games tributes from the same district have proven that you sometimes can't trust the people who come from your home, which is really sad.

I close my eyes thankful again that that's not me.

(Ferris "Karp" Rewing POV)

Me and Claire's stylists Kantir and Damien did a pretty phenomenal job on our costumes for the parade. She is in a simple white dress encrusted with seashells and it has straps made of pearls. I wear a loose white top with a cord strung with different kinds of shells. It looks like the clumsy thing Ayu tried to make me a few months ago but better. That made me smile.

Kantir is great. She seems to be some type of romantic. She asked me all about the girls in District Four and went on about how cute Claire and I would be. Seeing my blush she teased me and we formed an easy rapport with each other. I never thought I'd find someone here that easy to talk to. It took some pressure off for a while but now down here with the chariots I feel it creeping up again.

Claire and I are softly talking when the tributes from District One come in. They look like victors. The girl is wearing a dress made completely out of pink gems with a fur wrapping around her arms. The boy-Granite, has on an expensive looking suit. They look untouchable, unapproachable, and very, _very _unbeatable.

"Should we go say something to them?" She asks me.

"I'm not sure if we're allowed to yet or not," I tell her. "Anyway we'll have all the time in the world to speak to them later."

"You're right." Claire breathes.

"Scared to go up to Big and Unstable over there, Claire?" I tease her. She looks at me swiftly, looking like she was coming out of a daydream, and smiles before elbowing me in the stomach.

"Just a little but we'll all be Careers together. It'll be fine" She speaks with conviction but it could be really good acting.

"Yeah it will be fine."

(Karina Augusta POV)

Another Gamemaker signals to me that all the tributes are ready and in their chariots. I look around the room at everyone waiting for my command. I radio President Fowlson to make sure he is ready too.

"Alright people on my count and lets' make this good. Ready? Twelve, Eleven, Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One!"

At the number one ginormous fireworks light up the sky. On either side of the path dancers begin to twirl and the chorus singing the Anthem of Panem begins. The chariot carrying the District One tributes rushes out. The two of them look good and the crowd responds positively. The girls' father however is a member of an underground resistance and she was forced to volunteer which means she won't be making it out alive no matter what most likely. District Two follows. I have already placed money on that boy so he'd better survive. As his carriage pulls around he is stoic showing no emotion at all. The girl with the weird purple eyes and hair waves and smiles. I am lucky. We really did get a fine mix of tributes this year. Every chariot gets a good reaction. Even the one from Twelve although the tributes are dressed in plain versions of miner's clothes.

The tributes horses pull them into a semi-circle around the President's podium. I motion for all the Gamemakers to quiet down as he begins to speak.

(Enter President Fowlson POV)

I look down at the ring of children at my feet. Despite being made up and dressed better than they have in their lives I still see through their decorations. Some are scared, others excited, and a select few look angry. I let my eyes linger on the fiery face of the boy from District 12 for a moment before I begin.

"Tributes of Panem. Welcome to the Capitol for the 17th Hunger Games," I pause to allow for cheering "I hope you are ready to face the challenges ahead. Tonight, however, celebrate for you are the chosen ones." I gesture to them and give a smile. "Tributes we welcome you."

_Everyone please review! Like I said above this story will be finished. Just keep hanging in there with me! _

_Ebunny Love _


	26. You Can't Run Forever(Training Part One)

_Doing my best to keep these updates rolling. Enjoy this chapter guys!_

(Silver Brigg POV)

I wake up to a knock on my door. I get up and open it to see Shirley Curtain's grim face.

"Meet in the dining area for breakfast in 15 minutes. Your mentors want time to talk about strategies with you." I nod my assent and she walks down the hall to rouse Daisy. I shower quickly and walk into my main bedroom to find an outfit laid out for me. I dress before glancing around the room. It is the nicest space I've ever been in in my life. Everything is in shades of blue and made from high quality fabrics. Despite its richly decorated atmosphere it could be my parents' house back in District Two. Empty and without the feeling of home. I shake off the shadows of times long since passed and leave the room.

Only Daisy hasn't made her appearance by the time I enter our dining area. I don't pay much attention to what I get preferring to think about how I am to prep for the arena. Once Daisy does show up the mood shifts to alertness and seriousness.

"Silver, Daisy. Before you go downstairs we need to work out your approach for training. For instance do you want to work together or separately?" says Light

"I'd _love _to work togeth-"starts Daisy

"No." I cut her off. "I'm doing this on my own."

Everyone looks taken back from my declaration. My mentor Theebes looks at me warily.

"Silver are you positive?" asks Light.

"Yes." I reply back.

The rest of breakfast is eaten in silence and I rise to leave before Daisy does. My mentor Theebes follows me out and stops me in front of the elevator.

"Are you sure Silver? A Career shouldn't go it alone. The others will unite against you and you will be their first target."

"I know that but I'm not afraid. There's no reason to be."

Theebes looks at me searchingly before nodding. "I'll do everything in my power to help you. For now have a good day in training."

(Kyle Leona POV)

Breakfast had to have been the best meal I'd ever had. I was amazed at the amount of food and the fact I wouldn't have to share or take a smaller piece so Keeting wouldn't be hungry. We load our plates and plan our approach with Austin.

"So yesterday we didn't talk much about your strengths and weaknesses or plans except for if it comes down to you two." Austin starts. I stiffen a bit thinking about what I had said yesterday. I would do it but I certainly didn't want it to come back up again. I don't have to worry. Besides flashing an intense look at me Keeting lets it pass. "What are your strengths?"

Keeting and I look at each other briefly before I say, "Running. We're both really fast. We also know plants well."

"Neither one of us is much good with weapons but we can learn. And we can swim and climb."

Austin looks at us thoughtfully. "That's a good foundation. We can work with that. Go to the plants instructor first. Being from District 11 gives us an advantage here but you never know what you may encounter. Then get acquainted with a weapon. You have to be able to defend yourself. You can't run forever."

We nod in understanding. Lucky appears to take us down to the elevator. She straightens our hair, our clothes, and tells us to smile because "it helps the nerves go away!"

As the elevator descends I feel the nerves building but I remind myself it's just training. Nothing bad will happen...yet. The doors open and we walk in to join the other tributes.

(Sloan Rowark POV)

I start feeling uneasy as soon as Olive and I walk into the training room. It's not because I am nervous at practicing but because the male tribute from District 1- Granite- has not stopped staring murderously at us since we walked in.

Olive and I notice this at the same time and glance at each other.

"What is his problem?" She mutters to me as we wait for all the tributes to arrive.

"I don't know but he has been staring for too long and with too much hostility. He isn't even _looking _at anyone else." I whisper back. Neither one of us are trying to show much panic at his glare. Olive stares right back and I school my features into a hard mask. We will not be frightened that easily.

When the last people-the brother and sister from 11-show up Matteo, our head trainer tells us the rules. We are not to engage any other tributes in battle, not even for practice. We are also warned not to dismiss any of the skill tables not knowing what will save our lives. When he dismisses us I look to Olive.

"What should we do?"

She looks around. I see her eyes settle on the climbing wall that occupies the left side of the room. "Let's do that. If we are going to use the trees it's our best training we can do, at least to start. I nod my head in agreement. As we pass him and the sword station Granite cracks his knuckles and says "You're dead. Both of you. Because you killed him." And he then spits near our feet. I look up at him my eyes hard. I see the girls of Districts 1, 2, and 4 along with the District 4 boy watching us to see what I will do. I grab a sword popped up on the wall and hold it like I would an axe. I go to the dummy he was practicing on and I swing the sword precisely as if I were going to fell a tree. The dummy's entire top half falls to the ground. I slam the sword down and it stands straight up caught in the mat. The other Careers and Olive are looking at me wide eyed. Granite looks at me with pure hate in his eyes. I give him one more hard look before pulling Olive away and to the climbing wall.

"Not today."

(Constance "Case" Welch POV)

When all the drama at the sword station happens I am teaching Jinnal a basic snare that is good for catching rabbits. We watch what unfolds between the District 7 tribute and Granite. I am impressed that someone actually stood up to a career.

"I can't believe he just stood up to him that was amazing." I exclaim to Jinnal in a quiet voice so no one else hears me.

"I know. He deserves a medal." Responds Jinnal.

"If we don't win I hope he does or maybe the boy from 12." I say. Jinnal looks at the two boys I've mentioned. The District 7 boy is at the rock climb with his district partner. They're both doing well. We then look to Damien as he practices with spears.

"I hope they would too if we can't. They could make it. It would show people us outer districts have winners too."

I smile at him. Soon we have perfected the five most basic snares. Then it's time for lunch. As we sit down I survey the room. All the Careers sit together, except the boy from 2. He never responded to their gestures to join them. Although Granite is the boy it is Stephanie, the girl from District 1 who seems in charge of the other careers. _Probably because she's stable_ I think to myself. The couple from 3 sit together at a table close to the careers and seem to be studying them. Smart, but not the strategy for Jinnal and me. The brother and sister also sit together. The girl smiles at me whenever we catch eyes but they do not seem to want other allies. I always smile back. Similarly the boy and girl from 6 sit but they seem to be in a tense silence. I think back to their reaping and wonder again what is happening between them. The two from 12 sit apart and don't speak to one another. Same with the pair from 8, the pair from 9, the pair from 5 and of course the boy from 2.

I look back at Jinnal. He is so young and now more than ever I feel like he really is my brother. He trusts me completely. I hope that against this room of twenty-two others I can manage to keep him alive.


	27. You're In (Training Part Two)

_Hopefully everyone is continuing to enjoy this story. Also the 17__th__ Hunger Games is 51 views from 3,000 since its inception which I find pretty cool! _

_Happy Reading!_

(Stephanie Grace POV)

I collapse into an armchair in our viewing space along with our mentors, Lilly Fell, and Granite. I am still fuming at him from earlier but I don't want to aggravate him not knowing what type of a rage her may fly into. However it was pretty clear today from training that I will have to lead this Career pack, with Granite unreliable and Silver rebuking any efforts we've made towards him. I feel almost vulnerable except for the fact I know more than half the others are scared of me. Claire and Daisy will fight hard and Ferris will too but we need more.

"So how did training go today? Any significant developments?" asks my dad.

"A bit. The boy from 2 won't join us. All of us together make a good team but I think we need to add some people. Also Granite decided to piss off the District 7 tributes and the boy-Sloan-showed him up in front of everyone." I say back. I throw a glare in Granite direction for good measure.

"Those pieces of scum are going to get what's coming to them," snarls Granite. "Might as well go lick their feet for all the care you're showin' for them!"

"I'm trying to be smart! We can't afford to have them make us their personal vendetta because of you!" Granite gives me a stormy look before marching out of the room. I take a shaky breath. I don't want him coming after me either, but now I'll really have to watch it around him. I turn to face my dad and Zircon, who are both looking at me seriously.

"I know he's my tribute but in all honesty I doubt he will make it too far." states Zircon.

"I doubt he will either so I have a backup plan," I say quickly. "The two from 3, Henry and Eris, have shown interest. I heard her say her mother was the Victor of the first Games and her father and brothers are all peacekeepers. I want them. They seem strong enough so if we lose Granite and Silver it won't cost us too much."

Zircon and my father look at each other considering my plan. I can tell they are leaning to it anyway but Zircon confirms it.

"I think it's a good plan. And they will be easy to turn on if their too trusting and the boy would probably go down defending her."

"I remember her mother," says my Dad. "A beautiful creature till she turned to morphling."

"So it's agreed. I'll ask them first thing tomorrow morning."

(Eris Balbonie POV)

With the morning comes the best news. Henry and I had decided to walk over to the javelin station. After practicing fifteen minutes I felt a tap on my back. I turned and found Stephanie Grace staring straight at me. Henry looked over to see why I had stopped throwing and stood up quickly, perfectly straight.

"I need to ask you something," Stephanie says. "Think hard before you answer."

"What is it?" asked Henry. He isn't fond of my idea of joining the Careers but will do anything I am up for. To protect me.

"Would you guys like to join us?" She makes a gesture to where, across the room the rest of the Careers are practicing fighting with assistants. My eyes grow wide knowing my dreams are coming true.

"We would love to," I say trying not to let me excitement show. "We –."

"Not so fast. First I have to see you fight. Both of you. Make sure I'm not wasting any time choosing you."

"I look at Henry, who gives me a slight nod. I turn back to Stephanie and say, "Of course."

We walk over to where the other Careers are wrapping up their fights. They look at us curiously as if wondering how long we'll last. Except Granite who looks at us coldly.

"Henry first." Stephanie decides. "Three minutes. And if you win, you're in."

My hands get slightly sweaty. I know Henry is good, I helped train him. However the practice fighter was nearly a foot taller and fifty pounds heavier. They got into stance and one of the other fighters counted down. The man lunged for Henry's torso, but Henry sidestepped easily before pinning the man down. He tossed Henry off with difficulty before landing a punch on the side of his head. Henry kicks his left leg up: connecting with the side of his face. He falls off and Henry jumps up before picking him up and slamming him into the floor.

The man stays down and Henry wins. Stephanie gives him an approving nod and says, "You're in" before turning to me. "Eris you next."

I get up on the platform to face the female training fighter. We seem to be an even match but looks can prove nothing. She makes the first move after the countdown by swinging at my face. It connects, but barely as my head was still moving. I make six rapid fire punches at different parts of her body, hitting her right shoulder, stomach, and left ear. The shot to her ear sends her off balance but she dodges all my blows. She dips down under me and sweeps my feet from under me and kicks me in my side. I swing my legs around and knock her on her face. I yank her by her braid and hit her repeatedly. Not wanting to break her nose I flip her and land a final blow to her stomach. I sick as I feel I am elated. I look as Stephanie give me a nod of approval.

I did it. I am officially a Career.

(Autumn Coville POV)

I may want to win to defy the Capitol but I refuse to play on their terms. Every day as the others train while I simply sit at the edible plants station and become overly familiar on what could be my sustenance. I know how to throw a knife and that's all I'll need. Let them think I'm a helpless little girl.

I've found no one who I would even think to ally with. I knew this would happen. The Careers are a large pack that now includes the couple from District 3. I loathe them for joining up with the Capitol's lapdogs who everyone in the room knows will turn on them in an instant. There are a few other small pairs and those going it alone but they all are playing the game to the rules. Didn't they know that's what President Fowlson wants?

I lower my head back to my task so my disgust isn't evident. I don't want anyone to single me out. I will blend in for now. My time to be front and center hasn't arrived yet.

(Zella Nightblade POV)

I start to feel hopeless as I sit and eat lunch by myself for the second day in a row. Nearly everyone else has formed groups or found someone to watch their backs. I have a district partner who wants nothing to do with me and no discernable skills. I haven't taken to any weapons really and I hardly count the knives which I do handle well. I won't be defeated though. I think of Ell sitting at home watching our TV anxiously to see how I am doing.

I keep her hopeful image in my head as I rethink my plan. I know brute force isn't my strong suit but sneaking is. Haven't Eria and I been doing that for years getting in all kinds of trouble? I look over and the Careers again. The group has expanded and I know they will have plenty of stuff in the arena. I could tail them and steal what I think they don't need. It's a simple idea but a good one. Nobody has ever tried that in an arena before.

I sit up straight and smirk to myself knowing that my time in the arena now looks a whole lot brighter. I don't need allies. I don't need anything but my instincts and a functioning brain.

Anyway all you really need is faith in yourself.


	28. They Won't Forget (Training Part Three)

_It really feels wonderful to be back in the groove of writing this story. Thought I'd update sooner but college essays really know how to put your plans on hold. _

_Enjoy!_

(Yuki Reasaki POV)

Blace and I still haven't had our much needed talk but we've decided to band together for the arena. Better for us, and the people we've left back home to see us working together. Also despite the wide divide between us we still know each other well enough. Something like that helps when you are guarding someone else's back in a fight.

Pelip requested the District 3 tributes, Eris and Henry, for us like I asked. Blace had also agreed they'd help complete our team. However they've had other plans. Just this morning in training they joined the Careers. I find myself staring at the group over lunch. Blace nudges me with his elbow to get my attention.

"What are you thinking?" he whispers, so the boy from District 12 sitting behind us doesn't hear.

"About what we're going to do. The four of us would have made a great team. And there is no one else really I'd want."

He glances around the room looking at the other tributes. Suddenly his eyes light up a bit. "What about the boy from 9? He's big enough, he can probably fight. He's good with scythes and maces I watched him yesterday."

"He's a total flirt. I don't trust him."

"Haven't you been listening to your brother? You know your _mentor_? You don't need to trust your other allies. We keep him till we don't need him and I still think we'll be able to join the Careers. They're so fractured and something tells me most won't survive the bloodbath."

I listen to Blace's words. What he says is true, of course. This year's career pack is different and definitely not as strong of a unit as previous games. If we have to gain a non-Career ally he's a good of a choice as anyone. All the other strong boys are in alliances, partnerships with a single other tribute, or going it alone. I glance over where the boy from 9 sits by himself.

"Come on Blace let's go meet our new ally."

(Paxarol Darason POV)

I don't know what runs through my mind as the tributes of District 6 walk up to me. I sit up straighter. I hate not being in control of any situation I'm in, which is why I tend to go after girls instead of letting them come for me. Both nod at me when they sit down, observing me with some interest.

"Hello." Says the boy from 6.

"Hi," I say to the boy. I turn to the girl and say, "Hello sweetheart. What brings you two to my lonely table today?"

The boy frowns at me, but the girl waves me off.

"First off I'm engaged so no funny business. Second we haven't properly met. My name is Yuki." she says.

"And my name is Blace." adds the boy.

I turn back to Yuki and say, "Already engaged? A tragedy!"

"I'll say." mutters Blace. Yuki flashes us both a look. I throw a cheeky grin in her direction and decide to stop teasing her. Blace meets her eyes then looks down.

"We came to ask if you'd like to be allies. We wanted the pair from 3 but it looks as if they've joined the Careers. You look strong enough to make it and loyal enough. What do you say?"

I think to myself for a minute as the decision is in my hands now. I look around without really seeing anything. I was prepared to go this alone if I had to but this is better than I had hoped for. I'll last a lot longer if I have others there for me. I see Rissel at the back of my mind. It would boost her spirits to see someone else by my side. I think of my friends and parents too. In the end the decision is easy and readily made.

"My name is Paxarol Darason, and you guys have just gained yourself an ally."

(Henry Wishceltt-Bach POV)

After lunch Eris and I spend the rest of the day with our new team of allies. I still didn't trust them too much. In my head I could see all different kinds of scenarios where they'd turn on us. But I'd do any ridiculous thing to keep Eris safe even if that means joining up with those who I know will eventually want to kill us.

I can't help but look at the pair from 6, whose mentor had requested us. I would feel so much better about an alliance with them. I could see the same fire in that girl that I see in Eris. I remembered the brief argument that led me here, standing amongst the targets with this group tossing spears.

"_You've been requested by the tributes of District 6! What do you think about that? I think it would be a good match, especially if you can't get in with the Careers." says Zillah as we eat our dinner. _

"_I think it's a great idea. They both look like they'd make decent allies." I respond back. _

"_No. I want to join the Careers. That's what we need to help establish that District 3 is just as strong as they are." Eris argues._

"_Eris, love, be reasonable. There _is _a significant chance they won't take us, and we have to be prepared for that."_

"_I don't want to answer them until I know we can't get in with the Careers."_

_I look hopelessly to Zillah before turning back to, and frowning at Eris. "Fine, but don't be surprised when we have an extra set of enemies. They won't forget."_

_She nods back looking a little sad that I've gotten stern with her. When she leaves to get ready for bed I stay behind and tell my plan to Zillah. Eris isn't the only one who can have an agenda. _

"_Zillah don't tell District 6's mentor that we turned them down. I don't think our Career pack will last long anyway and tell them we'll find a way to join them later. Maybe they can tail us in the arena or something and help us overturn the Careers."_

_Zillah considers me for a moment. I can tell she's going over every last detail in her head looking for any faults. "I really do have some winning tributes this year. Your idea is brilliant and I will mention it to the mentors Pelip and Jukin and see if they agree." _

That was last night, but I wanted to be able to talk to one of the tributes myself. When I see the boy from District 6 go to the bathroom I know I've just found my opening. I leave Eris, who is busy building fires and follow him. I stand there and wait until the boy comes out to wash his hands. He looks up at me startled.

"Sorry for tailing you in here man but I've got to talk to you." I start. I hold out my hand for him to shake before saying, "I'm Henry."

He towels his hands before giving me a firm shake, "Blace Miller."

"Listen I know you guys want to be allies. I think it's a great idea and the four of us would work well together. The problem is my girlfriend. She's dead set on working with the Careers."

Blace's brow furrows. "So you want to what, leave her with them and join us?"

"No. I can't leave her. I'd never be able to do that. But I don't think the Career pack will last that long to be honest. Maybe we can find a way to split off from them and join you guys or you can help us turn on them. But I don't want to stay with them the entire games."

"I think that's a good idea. I'll tell Yuki. I gather that your girl doesn't know about this little conversation."

"No she doesn't but I'll talk sense into her. She'll come around. She just has it in her head that she can single handedly make 3 a Career district."

Blace snorts and shakes his head. "Things like that never change. Also one last thing. We've got Pax- the boy from District 9- to join us. Hope that's not going to throw a wrench in your plans."

"Sounds fine to me; we'll make our own pack."

Blace smiles. "Sounds good." We shake hands again before leaving the room. All I have to do now is convince Eris.

(Keeting Leona POV)

There is only about 40 minutes left of training when Kyle and I make it to the edible plants station. We've mostly thrown knives around but we did make it to the knot tying station and practiced the knots that could leave our fellow tributes dangling from high places. Kyle laments we didn't know that one back in District 11.

There a lot of plants that we haven't seen before as we sit down with the instructor. When I point to a batch of berries and say, "Blueberries!" he shakes his head at me.

"These are not blueberries and it's important for you to know the difference. These are new berries being introduced by the Capitol for these Games. Unnamed as of now but lethal. Once berry can kill a full grown animal of any sort. Same with humans."

"I see the slight differences now that you've said there not blueberries," says Kyle. "Their smaller and a few shades darker."

"Correct. There is also one last major difference you should know," he says as he grabs a knife from nearby. He cuts open the berry which is not dark with yummy blueberry juice, but a dark red color. "The red inside is how you can be absolutely positive that it's poisonous. But most people don't check berries before shoving them in their mouths. Make sure you don't make that same mistake."

We nod our heads at him and make sure to thank him for the advice just as time is called for our second day of training.

(Blace Miller POV)

That night after dinner Yuki pulls me aside before I can go to my room. My heart flutters a bit while she holds my hand and drags me back to the sitting area of our floor. All week I've been trying to figure out how to make her love me again. I've come up with nothing.

We sit across from each other in puffy armchairs in front of the huge window that looks down on the Capitols streets.

"We need to talk." Yuki starts. I sigh and look away. I know where this conversation leads.

"Okay. What about?"

"You know what about. We can't go on like this. I know you're upset. I know you still love me and you are mad about my engagement. But we were a long time ago. Almost four years!"

"And if you love someone four years is supposed to matter?" I ask her quietly. "You can't love _him_. You love me!"

"I used too. Not anymore and if we're going to be working together you have to know that. This won't work if you waste your energies trying to get me to love you."

"I'm not using all my energy I just don't understand how you can throw away everything we had. Somewhere deep inside you must still feel something. I know you."

"You knew the old Yuki. You're still getting acquainted with the new one." She turns her head from the widow to look in my eyes. I look away not wanting her to see just how truly hurt I am. She continues on.

"I can't go on acting for everyone else. I want to get past this. So maybe if you stop acting wounded and hurt, I can stop treating you like you are, and maybe we'll have a shot at being friends."

I sigh quietly. I don't want to lose her. I love her and if this was the way to stay close to her then…

I turn and smile at her. "Alright," I say softly, I stand up and offer her my hand to pull her up. When she stands I pull her into a hug and I can tell she's smiling. You really don't miss what you had, even a shadow of what you had, until you've lost it and gained it back.

Even if it doesn't come to you the way you want it to.

I fall asleep that night with a smile plastered on my face.

_I hope you guys can see the line that has its roots in Catching Fire. It of course belongs to Suzanne Collins as does the general hunger games idea. This is my longest chapter ever for this story so I hoped you enjoyed it. Next will be the last day of training, individual sessions, and interviews. We're almost to the games!_

_Have a great day and keep reading!_


	29. Make Them Pay (Training Part Four)

_The third day of training is here! This week is finals week but then I'll have a nice break from school and can hopefully get to the Games by the New Year. _

_Enjoy!_

(Damien Rottweiler POV)

On the morning of the last day of training I rise with the sun, just like I did on the morning of the reaping. If I was still in District 12 I'd be getting ready to head down to the mines right now. Sienna would be rushing to make breakfast before I left, and if it was a good morning Arya would stay peacefully asleep. As I sat and watched the sun climb in the sky I couldn't help but wonder what Sienna was doing now. Did she still rise early to cook without me to fuss over? Or was she lying in bed staring at my side thinking of me as I thought of her?

The past two days had been filled with training and strategies. All of the talk about how to make yourself more profitable to sponsors and the audience was ridiculous. Thinking of ways to get others to like me was never high on my list. I hated the unnaturalness of the Capitol. I wanted to go back to where things were real. I wanted to go back to District 12.

I got ready and walked down to breakfast. No one but the Capitol's avoxes were here. Zella didn't rise nearly as early as me and Talia never goes out before noon. I walked into the training room nearly 40 minutes and waited for everyone else. All the others were preoccupied with plotting with their mentors. Thankfully District 12 didn't have those distractions. I could focus on my own path and way to survival.

Today was our last day. I was razor focused on doing enough to manage a good score in today's private session. I thought of Sienna's face and how proud she'd be to see me get a score as high as some Careers. That was enough motivation. I refused to let anything or anyone distract me from my goal.

I was going to go into my private session and be the best male tribute ever seen from 12. I wasn't aiming to be okay. I was aiming to be the best.

(Daisy Nightlock POV)

I lunged at the practice fighter with my sword and managed to almost draw blood. This one is fast on her feet so I need to figure out how to counter that. I start to watch her legs and try to anticipate her moves. When she aims at my face with her long knife I spin quickly and knock her down. I then straddle her back with my sword at her neck. I smile. I am sure to receive a good score today.

I get up and nod to the fighter as she acknowledges defeat.

"You're very good. No one has beat me that fast before. Remember all these skills in the arena."

"Don't worry about me. I have it all under control."

I glace around at some of the other stations. I have gone too all the important ones that involve weapons. I practiced my camouflage so I could have some basic skills if a situation happens not to go my way, although I know it won't. I didn't even bother with stations like plants or tying knots. I'm good with plants already. I know most of what is poisonous and what isn't. And who needs knot tying anyway?

I decide to join my other Careers who are chucking spears and knifes and practicing swordplay a little ways a way. I like being paired up with Stephanie and Claire. I get pleasure knowing it will be a year that a girl career wins. We all know it won't be Granite, although no one seems to have told him that, and it definitely won't be Silver now he's become a traitor. I'll make sure of that.

I still don't like the fact that District 3 is with us despite knowing that it's necessary to have expendables around. The girl is standing there watching her boyfriend Henry decapitate dummies. I decide I know what I want to do with my time.

"Hey Eris," I say strolling up to her. "Let's have a competition."

"What type of competition?" she asks.

"Spear throwing. Let's see who can throw farther."

She brightens and says "Okay." We both go and grab 3 spears each as well as two knives and move over to the target range. Playing along with my nice façade I let her go first. We both end up making it from the 10 foot mark, and then the 15 after that with our knives and the first two spears. However when we hit 20 that changes. I make the shot perfectly. Eris however doesn't launch hers just right and it falls a half a foot short of the target. Her face falls and she glances at me almost guiltily. I can tell she wanted to prove she could match me. Mentally I roll my eyes. Being a Career is an asset you're born with. You can't just become one.

I take one step towards her and say, "If you want to be a true Career you have to do better than that. You have to be better than that."

I leave her standing there as I walk away.

(Jinnal Leriss POV)

There is a wave of tension in the air at lunch today. I know why. Instead of going right back to training like we normally do, today we have our private sessions in front of the Gamemakers. It's really beginning to feel like a competition now. I'm very nervous and although Case is trying to help all of her advice seems to float in one ear and out the other.

"Jinnal you're going to be fine. Neither one of us knows how to do too much but what we know is enough."

"What if we get the lowest score though? Everyone will come after us."

"Maybe and maybe not. They might avoid us and go after high ranking tributes."

I snort unable to believe that one. "I doubt anyone would pick the girl from District 1 over us."

She similarly rolls her eyes at me, "You don't know what they're thinking which is why you just need to do the best you can."

I know she is only trying to help me but I really can't help but be nervous. After all I am the youngest tribute here by quite a bit and certainly the weakest according to everyone. I caught a glimpse yesterday of a betting board outside the training center with me in dead last. Case hustled me away from the window so I couldn't look at it anymore but the image has stayed stuck in my brain.

Suddenly a Peacekeeper calls for Granite, the boy from District 1. I look to Case and gulp. The private sessions have started. There are only 17 tributes to go till they get to me.

(Karina Augusta POV)

The other Gamemakers and I sit to attention as the first tribute walks in for their private session. It's the boy from District 1. I look down at my notes on him from our few days of observation. My paper reads: _skilled, vicious, unstable, and temperamental. _This along with other notes of his skills.

He picks up a sword and begins to attack the dummies scattered around. He is good. The ground is littered with body parts, all of them cleanly disconnected with clean, precise moves. I watch as he grabs a spear and launches it across the room, missing the center by millimeters. His 15 minutes end then he is replaced by the girl from his district. Stephanie. The one who I have been ordered to get rid of.

She also demonstrates an impressive fighting techniques. I can tell that she will be better at hand to hand combat where she can be up close for the kill. She also quickly displays different medicinal techniques showing how to wrap certain wounds and tie a tourniquet. In my head I think she deserves a 10 but I still have to converse with the others later and see what they think.

When the boy from District 2 walks in I am interested to see what he will do. From watching the training I know he isn't with the other Careers. Never has a Career gone it alone since the 3rd Games which is the last one where the tributes from 1, 2 and 4 didn't realize they had advantages over the others.

He fights well but something tells me he could care less about the score we give him. I put a question mark beside his name. I wonder what he is planning but I can't help but to be interested.

The girl from 2 is both typical and boring. She does have the potential to murder ruthlessly. If she plays it right she could make it to the end. Her obvious arrogance is the only thing really holding her back. It could be enough to piss someone off and cause them to slit her throat. She should be careful.

The pair from District 3 are two I've been looking forward to seeing. They have joined the Career pack and the fact they are in a relationship is exciting. There is an endless amount of ways to have them end badly and our audience adores a good romance. Both will get good scores for how the perform today. They can fight well and are both well trained.

The tributes from District 4 also perform up to par. They are both as good as I thought they'd be. I'm not sure how far they'll make it but they have done well enough. I mental put them down for 8's or 9's.

District 5 is a supreme disappointment. I find myself rolling my eyes and shaking my head to those nearest to me. The boy is sneaky-that's plainly obvious-but doesn't show much skill beyond that. The girl lists useful herbs to us and demonstrates bandaging techniques before simply staring at us, making it clear that she had nothing more to show. I'd buy the act if I didn't see those wild, mistrustful eyes. I write down a 1 on my clipboard and don't think about her again.

District 6 is better. The girl, Yuki, is the sister of a past victor and it shows. She excels with a bow and arrow. She even scampers up the rock climbing wall and shoots from up there. I am ecstatic and my happiness grows when I see her hit a target with a knife from 15 feet away. The boy Blace does well. He fights an attendant and wins after a few minutes. He also displays long range fighting capabilities though nowhere near what we've seen already.

When the Sloan of District 7 walks in everyone laser focuses on him. We saw how he defended himself against Granite on the first day of training. He is no push over. He also scales the climbing wall and back down twice in the span of five minutes. He is quick. He proceeds to attack the new dummies with an ax. I watch to muscles in his arms. I have a good feeling about him and feel like I made a hasty decision betting on Silver instead of him during the tribute parade. I make a note to change my bets in the hub later. The girl, whose name I can never remember, comes in next. She also decides to fight one of the trainers. She doesn't win but will not give up without a fight. I admire that quality. She shows a little skill with a knife but nothing noteworthy.

After this the tributes begin to blend together a bit. The tributes from 8 are average, the type who will last simply because people will forget to go after them until not many are left. The boy from 9 is good with a scythe and can handle a spear. The girl fights with a whip and the throwing stars which is different. She isn't much of a threat regardless. The tributes from 10 are almost as pitiful as those from 5. They both display knowledge of plants. They make traps for catching food. They will evade not fight. The twins from 11 are fast, most of the others will have difficulty catching them. They have extensive plant knowledge.

Finally when I feel like the sessions will never end it's time to see District 12. I don't expect much from them. They are always killed off early and never put on much of a show. The girl meets my expectations. She doesn't seem to be good at much and deserves a 3 or 4 at best.

It is the male who shocks me.

He fights like a demon. The trainer barely has time to defend himself and winds up defeated. He can shoot and seems to be extremely strong. The others are muttering now. We saw next to none of this during our observations. He is certainly impressive.

Once we see everyone we hold a conference about the scores and try to decide who deserves what. I think again of what an interesting mix we've gotten. I can't even pinpoint what will happen and who will win the Games.

I guess I'm finally like my adoring audience. I have to wait and see what happens.

(Granite Vertice POV)

I sat clustered around the television with Stephanie and the rest of our team. It was time for the announcement of our individual training scores. I was confident that I did well. And if I didn't…

I was going to make the District 7 scum pay. I was still enraged by how the boy had spoken to me the first day, but I'd get him soon.

Stephanie was staring at me concerned. I realized I was scowling and tearing into the chair with my nails. I unclenched my fists and smoothed my facial expression. I had no reason to be angry yet.

Tiberius Flickerman appeared on our screen. He had been the interviewer for the Games since their inception. Every year he had a signature suit for the Games and this year it was a forest green with gold piping on the sleeves.

He begins, "Good evening and welcome. Thank you for joining us tonight. I am here to announce the scores for this years' crop of tributes. The Gamemakers have told me this was an interesting group and most of these were hard decisions."

"Granite Vertice. From District 1" A picture of me from the first day flashes up. "With a score of 10!"

A furious yell rips itself from my throat. Only a 10? The others are all looking at me but I continue to look ahead. I need to know what the pair from District 7 will get. They had better not get a better score than me.

"Stephanie Grace from District 1 with a score of 9!" I am not mad at this. Stephanie is good and I can grudgingly accept that.

"Silver Brigg from District 2 with a score of 10!" I perk up now. They gave that district traitor a 10 too? I feel the heat in my body rising. This is also unprecedented. There have never been this many good scores in the Games before. Not even with Careers.

"Daisy Nightlock from District 2 with a score of 8!" Stephanie nods at this and turns to me.

"I didn't expect her to get much higher than that," she tells me. I don't disagree.

"Me either."

"Henry Wishceltt-Bach from District 3 with a score of 9!" I find myself gnashing my teeth again. How are all these tributes getting Career-like scores? They're not as good as us.

"Eris Balbonie from District 3 with a score of 8."

"Ferris Rewing from District 4 with a score of 8."

"Claire Kall from District 4 with a score of 8" And that wraps up the Career pack. Not as good as it could have been but not terrible.

"Flux Mazin from District 5 with a score of 2."

"Autumn Coville from District 5 with a score of 1."

I have to laugh. They would be fun. I hope they screamed as they died.

"Blace Miller from District 6 with a score of 7!"

"Yuki Reasaki from District 6 with a score of 9!"

My body tenses again. I know who is next. If they give the rats from 7 good scores I swear they will regret it when I get my hands on them. I will rip them limb from limb.

"Sloan Rowark from District 7 with a score of 10!"

"WHAT! HOW DID THEY GIVE HIM THAT! THAT WORTHLESS-" I choke on my words as my anger drives me to the point of incoherency.

"Olive Liveane from District 7 with a score of 7!" I whirl around and punch a hole through the nearest wall. Everyone is now looking at me with alarm. I feel the blood trickling from my knuckles. I spin away from the probing eyes of the team. They were going to pay alright and not just for Glaze's death anymore. I was going to make them sorry for the day they were born.

I storm away then. My mind a blur of thoughts and colors and bright, bloody red.

I was going to make them pay.

_So there is the last day of training. All the scores not mentioned in this chapter will be revealed at the start of the next one. This is my new longest chapter. Hope you guys liked it as much as I do!_

_EbunnyLove_


End file.
